Lightning the Hedgehog
by escritoranonimo468
Summary: 20 años después de Sonic Generations, un nuevo enemigo aparece, ha esclavizado a mas de la mitad de los habitantes del planeta y construido un imperio malvado, Sonic y Amy no están mas para proteger al planeta, sin embargo su hija, Lightning esta dispuesta a todo para protegerlo, encuentros con viejos y nuevos amigos, drama, suspenso, y mas, ¿que pasara?.
1. Prologo

**LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG**

AVISO: Los personajes, así como los escenarios y referencias no son de mi propiedad, son de SEGA y Sonic Team.

Esta historia se desarrolla veinte años después de lo acontecido en Sonic Generations, un nuevo enemigo ha conquistado más de la mitad del planeta, teniendo los mismos planes de conquista mundial que Eggman, ha destrozado los paisajes naturales del planeta y esclavizado a sus habitantes, ahora es el turno de la hija de Sonic y Amy de entrar en acción.

**PROLOGO:**

**UNA NUEVA HISTORIA**

La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba las montañas en la oscuridad de la noche, en el paso de las montañas iluminado por la luna había varias personas caminando en hileras, todas caminaban a un mismo ritmo, estaban encadenadas y eran forzadas a caminar por los Egg Pawn (Robots típicos de Eggman), quienes amenazaban con dispararles con sus armas ante cualquier mínima desobediencia.

De entre todas esas personas encadenadas iba una persona cubierta por una capucha de cuero café, no podía verse su rostro ni su cuerpo, solo caminaba encadenada al igual que las demás personas, delante de esta persona iba una gatita con su pequeño hijo.

"Mamá… ¿A dónde nos llevan estas personas?" pregunto un pequeño niño con forma de gatito.

"No lo sé hijo… solo camina…" dijo la mama del niño muy asustada.

"¡CAMINEN NO SE DETENGAN!" dijo un Egg Pawn con voz robótica mientras empujaba a la mama gato para que caminara más rápido aún.

La pobre gatita cayó al suelo por el empujón desmedido del torpe robot, la persona encapuchada que iba detrás de ella parecía molesta.

"¡Mamá!" grito el niño asustado.

"… No pasa nada, solo sigue caminando" dijo la mama del niño mientras se levantaba, se había raspado sus manos y rodillas.

"Pero mamá…" dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos.

"¡SEPAREN AL MOCOSO, ESTA DANDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS!" dijo el Egg Pawn, para que poco tiempo después vinieran mas Egg Pawn y se llevaran al pobre niño, quien solo pataleaba y gritaba, mientras que su pobre mamá no podía hacer nada, más que rogar por que no se lo llevaran.

"¡CAMINA, ¿PORQUE TE DETIENES?!" dijo un Egg Pawn molesto mientras veía como la persona encapuchada que iba detrás de la gatita se quedaba parada sin importarle nada.

"¿Pero qué haces?, camina o nos mataran a todos…" dijo la persona que iba detrás del personaje encapuchado.

"¡NO HAS ESCUCHADO, CAMINA!" dijo el Egg Pawn mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

"¿Qué pasa si no quiero moverme?" dijo desafiante aquel encapuchado.

"¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!" pregunto el robot sorprendido.

"Dije… que no voy a moverme…" dijo el encapuchado sonando molesto.

"¡YA VERAS!" dijo el robot mientras se preparaba para dispararle al encapuchado.

De pronto el encapuchado se quitó la capucha arrojándola lejos, era una chica, una eriza azul, de ojos verde esmeralda, con un chaleco de cuero rojo, unos shorts de cuero rojos, guantes blancos y zapatillas deportivas rojas con una línea blanca que iba desde la punta del pie hasta el tobillo con unos broches dorados al costado de cada zapatilla.

"…" la eriza azul veía desafiante al robot, quien se había quedado impresionado al ver lo que había hecho.

La eriza dirigió una sonrisa retadora hacia el robot, mientras soltaba la cadena que tenía en las manos, ella solo fingía estar encadenada.

"¡SUJETO NO IDENTIFICADO NO ESTA ENCADENADO SOLICITO APOYO A MIL DOSCIENTOS METROS DE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL!" dijo el Egg Pawn por su comunicador integrado.

La gente que tenían como prisioneros comenzaba a asustarse, el pánico inundaba a todas esas personas.

"¡PROCEDO A ACABAR CON EL INTRUSO!" dijo el robot para inmediatamente dispararle a la eriza azul.

El Egg Pawn disparo con su arma laser, pero el disparo impacto en el suelo, la eriza había desaparecido.

"¡¿QUE?!" se preguntó el robot muy sorprendido.

"¡Aquí bruto!" grito la eriza, quien caía directamente hacia el robot.

Lo último que pudo ver el Egg Pawn fue a la eriza cayendo hacia él, la eriza comenzó a girar verticalmente mientras caía formando el famoso Spin Attack, impactando al Egg Pawn y mandándolo a volar, cuando el Egg Pawn cayó al suelo estallo.

*Explosión*

Las personas se sorprendieron al ver tal acto, la eriza azul corrió rápidamente hacia los Egg Pawn que se llevaban al niño gato, rápidamente salto y ataco de nuevo con su Spin Attack a cada uno de ellos, eran en total dos, los robots salieron volando para estallar después al caer al suelo.

*Explosiones*

La eriza azul tenia al niño en sus brazos, el niño veía admirado a la eriza.

"Ahhh" el niño veía ilusionado a la eriza, "gracias chica azul" dijo el niño muy feliz.

"*Risita*, no ha sido nada" dijo la eriza mientras le sonreía al niño.

"¡Oh… gracias por salvar a mi pequeño!" dijo la mamá del niño.

"No hay de que, ya están a salvo" dijo la eriza mientras le daba el niño a su mamá en los brazos.

"Espera… ¿ahora qué haremos?... vendrán más robots a tratar de matarnos" dijo una persona que se encontraba encadenada.

"La respuesta es sencilla… pelearemos" dijo la eriza con una mirada decidida, hizo titubear al pobre señor.

"¡¿Pero cómo si estamos encadenados?!" pregunto otra persona bastante nerviosa.

"¿A si?, ¿ya te fijaste bien?" pregunto la eriza muy confiada.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó la persona.

Todos vieron que sus cadenas estaban destrozadas por la mitad de la parte que unía a cada prisionero.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" se preguntaron los prisioneros.

"No hay tiempo para responder preguntas, ¡huyan yo los detendré y liberare a las personas que están esclavizadas en esa fábrica!" dijo la eriza muy decidida.

Las personas comenzaron a escapar, mientras que otras tantas tomaban rocas y palos que encontraban.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto la eriza.

"Vamos a ayudarte, no podemos seguir así, nos has mostrado que la resignación no es el único camino" dijo un joven leopardo mientras sostenía un palo.

La eriza sonrió, "está bien, pero a la primera señal de peligro quiero que se vayan de aquí lo más rápido posible" dijo la eriza.

Más Egg Pawn venían en camino, estaban armados con pistolas laser, lanzas estilo medieval y escudos.

"Aquí vamos" dijo la eriza mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad hacia los robots.

"¡ATAQUEN, NO DEJEN A NINGUN PRISIONERO VIVO!" dijo un Egg Pawn verde, quien parecía ser el líder, ya que era un poco más grande que los demás.

Antes de encarar a todos esos robots, la eriza salto, y uno a uno fue destruyéndolos con su Spin Attack, caía sobre uno después de golpear a otro.

"¡Ahhh!" las personas que se habían armado hacían todo lo posible por destrozar a los Egg Pawn, incluso hasta tomaron las armas de los robots.

"¡RETROCEDAN, REGRESEN A LA FABRICA Y CIERREN LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL!" dijo el Egg Pawn jefe mientras corría hacia la fábrica, los demás Egg Pawn trataban de impedirle el paso a la eriza azul y a los demás rebeldes.

"Fu, fu, no te me escaparas" dijo la eriza mientras aceleraba el paso y pasaba entre los Egg Pawn, que eran tan torpes que por intentar darle a la eriza azul se atacaban entre ellos destruyéndose accidentalmente.

"¿No son muy listos verdad?" se dijo la eriza burlona mientras corría tras el Egg Pawn verde.

En la entrada de la fábrica había Egg Pawn esperando a que su líder entrara para cerrar las gruesas puertas de metal, el Egg Pawn verde corría lo más rápido que podía, pero inevitablemente fue alcanzado por la eriza azul y destrozado con un Spin Attack; al ver a su líder destrozado los Egg Pawn comenzaron a cerrar la puerta.

*Rechinido de puerta metálica*

La veloz eriza logro pasar por la puerta antes de que los robots la cerraran, ya dentro de la fábrica comenzó a destrozar a cuanto robot se le atravesara.

*Sirenas*

De las bodegas de combate de la fábrica comenzaron a salir robots voladores verdes con jet packs y grandes cañones laser, intentaban localizar a la eriza para eliminarla.

"(Debo pensar… ¿Cómo liberar a la gente y destrozar este lugar?)" pensaba la eriza mientras corría por los enormes puentes de la fábrica.

La fábrica estaba rodeada de enormes puentes, en el centro de la fábrica había una enorme torre metálica, en la parte inferior de la fábrica había enormes calderos con metal fundido en su interior y vehículos que transportaban esclavos así como a robots.

"(¡Ya se, esos vehículos servirán solo debo derribar a sus operadores!)" pensó la eriza mientras corría, "(… y después puedo desmontar los niveladores de esos calderos para hacer que todo ese metal fundido se esparza por todo el lugar, seguro que manejan materiales explosivos aquí, eso destruirá la fábrica)" pensó la eriza antes de ser casada por los robots voladores a gran velocidad, "(Vaya van rápido)" pensó la eriza algo sorprendida al ver a los robots.

Los robots comenzaron a abrir fuego con sus potentes cañones lazar en contra de la eriza, pero ella los evadía fácilmente, hasta que decidió acelerar un poco más, el puente se le había terminado, así que corrió por las paredes de la torre central, haciendo que los robots que la seguían se estrellaran y en consecuencia explotaran.

"Tch… de verdad que son tontos" se dijo la eriza confiada mientras daba un gran salto para regresar de nuevo al puente, una vez aterrizo en el puente salto de él y se dirigió hacia los vehículos utilitarios de una manera sigilosa.

La eriza logro perder a sus perseguidores, ahora no sabían dónde se encontraba, por lo que comenzaron una intensa búsqueda, los esclavos animales que tenían trabajando sacando rocas del suelo estaban sorprendidos, querían saber a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

"(Ahora hay que destrozar a esos operadores, de esa manera la gente podrá escapar en los vehículos utilitarios)" pensó la eriza.

Súbitamente comenzaron a haber explosiones, los robots operadores de los vehículos utilitarios, así como a los robots que supervisaban el trabajo de los esclavos, todos uno a uno fueron destruidos por la eriza.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!... los robots… ¡están siendo destruidos!" dijo un esclavo sorprendido.

"No me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntaba otro esclavo.

Todos los vehículos utilitarios alrededor de la fábrica habían sido tomados por los esclavos, quienes sin dudarlo y con instrucciones de la eriza azul comenzaron a pilotarlos fuera de la fábrica, esos vehículos podían volar por lo que escapar de esa fábrica seria sencillo para los esclavos.

"Bien… ahora que todos han salido de aquí… ya es hora de destrozar este lugar" se dijo la eriza mientras veía los calderos y los contenedores de químicos explosivos que se utilizaban en la fábrica para extraer las rocas y así fabricar el metal.

Sin embargo otra cuadrilla de robots voladores logro dar con la eriza, debido a que protegía a los vehículos utilitarios en que escapaban los vehículos de ser atacados por estos robots voladores.

"¡Hey aquí estoy vengan por mí!" grito la eriza desde lo alto de un puesto de vigilancia, se burlaba de los robots sacándoles la lengua.

Los robots molestos dejaron de atacar a los vehículos voladores en que escapaban los esclavos, para dirigir toda su atención a la eriza y atacarla furiosos.

"¡Huy, aquí vienen!" se dijo la eriza sorprendida al ver que tal juego de niños había funcionado.

La eriza salto de la torre de vigilancia y comenzó a correr por la parte inferior de la fábrica, los robots comenzaron a abrir fuego, pero la eriza lograba evadir todo ataque que le lanzaran; se ponía frente a los calderos y cuando los robots le disparaban, el rayo impactaba en el caldero haciendo que su contenido se derramara, repitió esa misma estrategia con todos los calderos de la parte baja de la fábrica, hasta que logro derramar los suficientes calderos como para hacer estallar la fábrica entera.

"(¡Oh, oh, ese hierro fundido va a llegar a los químicos, mejor salgo de aquí!)" pensó la eriza al ver como se expandía todo ese metal derretido.

La eriza se dirigió a la torre central a toda velocidad y comenzó a subirla a gran velocidad, hasta que llego a uno de los tantos puentes que había en esa fábrica y comenzó a correr por él.

"¡Ya falta poco!" se dijo la eriza algo asustada mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida de la fábrica.

El hierro derretido llego hasta los químicos explosivos, y comenzó a haber violentas explosiones, por suerte la eriza logro salir a tiempo, antes de que toda la fábrica comenzara a estallar de forma exagerada, varios pedazos enormes de metal salieron a volar a lo lejos, la eriza solo los evitaba al correr; en el lugar en que estaba la fábrica ahora solo había un enorme cráter y grandes humaredas saliendo de él.

"¡Lo logre, de verdad lo logre!" se decía la eriza muy feliz mientras corría y saltaba de felicidad.

La eriza corría por extensas áreas desoladas, después entro a una enorme pradera verde, corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo, después de atravesarlo corrió por un bello camino hasta llegar a una casa con forma de cabeza de zorro, esa casa bastante grande.

"(Si… lo he logrado… ahora solo debo entrar sin que nadie me vea…)" pensó la eriza mientras cuidadosamente sacaba una llave de debajo de una maseta que había en la parte frontal de la casa.

La eriza abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, solo rechino un poquito, a cada pequeño rechinido la eriza cerraba los ojos nerviosa, después de entrar y cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente la eriza suspiro, se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación, pero de pronto las luces se encendieron.

"Ay…" dijo la eriza nerviosa.

"¿Dónde estabas Lightning?" pregunto un zorro amarillo adulto con pantalones de tela café, una chaqueta de tela café y unos googles amarillos en la cabeza.

"¡Tails!... yo… esto…" dijo Lightning nerviosa sin saber que decir.

"¡Lo sabía, ¿has ido a esa fábrica que esta al norte verdad?!" pregunto Tails molesto.

"Eh… d-deja que te e-explique… lo que paso" dijo Lightning nerviosa antes de ser interrumpida por Tails.

"¡Te dije que no fueras, ¿en que estabas pensado?, te pudo haber pasado algo malo!" dijo Tails casi gritando, de verdad estaba muy molesto.

"P-Pero he logrado destruir esa fábrica" dijo Lightning titubeante.

"¡No me interesa Lightning, me has desobedecido lo que has hecho fue estúpido y peligroso!" dijo Tails aún más molesto.

"¡Pero no me ha ocurrido nada, además ayude a muchas personas!" dijo Lightning algo molesta.

"¡No Lightning, quien me importa eres tú, ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto es demasiado para todos nosotros?!" dijo Tails casi gritando de nuevo muy enfadado.

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!, esas personas necesitaban que alguien las salvara, no podía dejarlos solos" dijo Lightning seria y enojada.

"¡Entiéndelo de una vez Lightning, eso no te corresponde a ti, así que deja de comportarte de esa manera tan estúpida!" dijo Tails muy enojado.

Lightning negó con la cabeza lentamente, "¿Dónde ha quedado tu sentido de la justicia?... creí que eras un héroe" dijo Lightning para después salir corriendo y subir las escaleras de la casa.

"¡Regresa aquí Lightning, debes entender que lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso!" dijo Tails muy molesto.

"Tails…" dijo una bonita conejita adulta, quien estaba detrás de Tails escuchando la discusión.

"… Siento haberte despertado Cream… es solo que…" dijo Tails molesto apretando los puños.

Cream, quien era más alta, se había convertido en una hermosa conejita, tenía dos pequeños flecos que le cubrían un poco los ojos, se había dejado crecer el cabello, varios mechones en forma de pincho caían sobre sus hombros, llevaba un vestido naranja de una pieza muy largo.

"Tails, no deberías molestarte tanto con ella… se más comprensivo" dijo Cream con un tono de voz amable.

"… Lo se… pero no quiero que nada malo le ocurra a Light… ella es muy importante para mí" dijo Tails algo triste.

"También lo es para mí… pero yo he entendido algo, la naturaleza de Light es justiciera, ella ama la libertad y odia ver que las personas sufran… he aprendido a dejar de preocuparme" dijo Cream.

"Pero Cream…" dijo Tails.

"Vamos… sé que no es fácil… pero ella ha salido igualita a su papá y a su mamá, es igual de terca e imprudente, pero también es igual de habilidosa y fuerte como el señor Sonic y Amy" dijo Cream con algo de nostalgia en su mirada.

"… Tienes razón… siempre tienes razón" dijo Tails sonriendo más tranquilo.

"Habla con ella… dile lo que sientes sin regañarla, solo se mas paciente, veras que todo mejorara, además… ¿no te ha quitado un gran peso de encima?, esa fábrica te había tenido en vela por el estrés toda la semana" dijo Cream.

"Es cierto… Neo Eggman ha comenzado a invadir zona tres…" dijo Tails pensativo.

"Recuerda que es nuestro deber proteger zona tres… después de todo somos los guardianes de esta zona" dijo Cream.

"Hablare con Light…" dijo Tails.

"Claro… te esperare para ir a dormir" dijo Cream con mucho cariño.

"Si… gracias…" dijo Tails para después girarse y subir las escaleras de la casa.

"*Suspiro*… Mach… tu si me entiendes… ¿ves por qué tu papa está mal?" pregunto Lightning quien estaba recargada en una cuna.

En la cuna había un bebe zorro de color amarillo con ojos color almendra, pataleaba y balbuceaba, propio de un bebe.

"Bu… bu, hiaa" balbuceaba el pequeño bebe.

Lightning sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del pequeño Mach Prower hijo de Tails y Cream, "Bueno pequeño bribón, te dejo para que duermas un poco, ya es muy tarde" dijo Lightning para después abrir la ventana y salir por ella, subiendo al techo de la casa.

"¿Light?" pregunto Tails mientras subía las escaleras.

Tails subió al segundo piso, y entro a la habitación de Lightning, pero no estaba, por lo que sospecho que debía estar en la habitación del pequeño Mach.

"¿Light?" volvió a preguntar Tails mientras entraba a la habitación de Mach, se acercó a la cuna y pudo ver como Mach ya estaba dormido y arropado.

Tails se giró al ver que una brisa de viento entraba por la ventana abierta y se acercó para cerrarla.

"Espera… quizá" se dijo Tails pensativo para después abrir la ventana y comenzar a salir por ella, escalo hasta el techo de la casa.

Tails no tardó mucho en dar con Lightning, estaba sentada al borde del techo de la casa viendo hacia el cielo nocturno, Tails se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado de ella.

"…" Lightning ignoro el hecho de que Tails se había sentado a un lado de ella, aún seguía enojada con Tails.

"Light… no debí haberte gritado de esa manera…" dijo Tails mientras veía junto a Lightning el cielo estrellado.

"… Sí, no debiste…" dijo Lightning frunciendo el ceño.

"Light… perdóname" dijo Tails.

"Tails…" dijo Lightning sorprendida, sabia lo necio que podía ser Tails.

"Es solo que te quiero demasiado Light, te cuide desde que eras una bebe… has logrado ocupar un enorme lugar en mi corazón… te considero como a una hija… es por eso, que no soporto la idea de que algo malo te ocurra" dijo Tails triste.

"Gracias Tails… no pensé que te preocuparas tanto por mi…" dijo Light algo sorprendida.

"Así es, me recuerdas mucho a mi mejor amigo Sonic y a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Amy… eres igual a ellos dos, tienes la velocidad y la temple de Sonic y la fuerza y corazón de Amy" dijo Tails nostálgico mientras veía el cielo.

"… Tails… ¿los extrañas mucho?" pregunto Light.

"Si, sé que no los conociste, ellos se fueron al momento en que tu naciste, pero son grandes personas, en donde quiera que estén" dijo Tails.

"¿Por qué se fueron… porque me dejaron sola?" pregunto Light triste.

"Era lo mejor para ti Light… por favor no tomes represalias contra ellos, te quieren mucho" dijo Tails.

"…" Light solo se abrazaba las rodillas mientras veía tristemente hacia el suelo.

Tails abrazo tiernamente a Light, tratando de reconfortarla.

"Algún día los conocerás, estoy seguro de ello" dijo Tails muy cariñosamente.

"Tails… me avergüenzas" dijo Lightning muy ruborizada.

"Eh… ¡a si!... je, je, je, perdón a veces olvido que ya no eres una niña, acabas de cumplir catorce años, ya eres toda una señorita" dijo Tails en broma.

"Mph… no hace falta que te burles" dijo Light frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Hacemos las paces?" pregunto Tails mientras le extendía la mano a Lightning.

"Si" dijo Lightning sonriendo alegremente mientras le daba la mano a Tails y la sacudían a manera de saludo.

"Bien… ya es noche, es hora de ir a dormir, por mi parte bajare ya" dijo Tails mientras se levantaba.

"Yo me quedare otro momento más, enseguida bajo" dijo Lightning.

"Está bien, no tardes mucho" dijo Tails.

Tails volvió a entrar por la ventana, mientras Lightning veía las estrellas en aquella noche tan bella.

"(Mis papás me abandonaron cuando era pequeña… ¿Por qué?, ¿no les agradaba?... ¿Qué razón pudieron tener para abandonarme así como así?...)" pensó Lightning mientras suspiraba, una estrella fugaz atravesó el oscuro cielo, "(lo único que se… es que algún día los encontrare)" pensó Lightning con mucha esperanza en su mirada.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó Cream.

"Muy bien… ya hemos hecho las paces" dijo Tails.

"Me alegra mucho" dijo Cream muy feliz.

"Hoy he vuelto a recordar a Sonic y a Amy…" dijo Tails muy nostálgico.

"¿Light pregunto por ellos?" preguntó Cream.

"No, solo fue motivo de la conversación que tuvimos…" dijo Tails pensativo.

"¿Le has vuelto a decir que la abandonaron?" preguntó Cream.

"Si… sé que es mentira… pero no tengo el valor para decirle la verdad, además es mejor así… no quiero que su corazón este lleno de odio" dijo Tails.

"Lo se… y aunque detesto las mentiras… es necesario seguir con esta, por lo menos hasta que crezca un poco más" dijo Cream triste.

"(Sonic… Amy… no les fallare, hare que Light sea muy feliz)" pensó Tails nostálgico.

FIN DEL PROLOGO

NOTA DE AUTOR: Aquí el prólogo de mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, hare los capítulos más cortos a comparación de mi otro fic, para que la lectura sea más agradable y amena, pero aun así no serán tan cortos, hasta otro capítulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

**UNA NUEVA AMISTAD**

Era una cálida mañana en zona tres, la gente del pueblo trabajaba muy duro para levantar los muros de contención hacia el norte, área que estaba bajo el control de Neo Eggman para esos momentos. Cerca de ese pequeño pueblo, había una hermosa pradera en donde había una casa muy particular con forma de cabeza de zorro.

"¡El almuerzo está listo!" grito Cream desde el primer piso en la cocina.

Lightning aun dormía profundamente, la noche anterior se había quedado viendo las estrellas hasta tarde.

"… No baja" dijo Cream preocupada al ver que Lightning no bajaba para tomar su desayuno.

"Debió quedarse hasta tarde ayer por la noche, esta chica… *suspiro*" dijo Tails mientras veía unos planos en la mesa del comedor.

"Bueno, por lo menos se cómo despertarla" dijo Cream sonriendo.

Cream tomo los chili dogs que había preparado, los tenía en un gran plato con tapa campana, Cream se acercó con el plato a las escaleras y quito la tapa del plato, el olor de los chili dogs avanzo hasta el segundo piso y se escabullo a la habitación de Lightning.

*Sniff**sniff*

Lightning olisqueaba dormida los deliciosos chili dogs que había preparado Cream.

"*Sorbe saliva*… ahh… que rico… huele… sírveme más Cream… están deliciosos…" decía Lightning dormida mientras masticaba la almohada.

"Vaya aun así no baja…" dijo Cream sorprendida.

"Déjamelo a mí" dijo Tails mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a las escaleras en donde estaba Cream.

*Ejem* Tails aclaro su garganta.

"¡Bueno Cream, parece que Light no tiene hambre, creo que hoy me comeré su parte!" grito Tails dirigiendo su voz hacia el segundo piso.

"… No… Cream, Tails se comió mi parte…" decía Lightning quejándose aun dormida, hasta que de tanto revolcarse se cayó de la cama, "¡Tails va a comerse mi parte!" dijo Lightning muy preocupada, fue lo primero que dijo al despertarse por haberse caído al suelo, rápidamente se levantó aun con su pijama de erizos azul y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, para cuando Tails y Cream se dieron cuenta Lightning ya estaba sentada en el comedor.

"Oh ya despertó, creo que esa fue una buena idea, pero fue algo malo de tu parte Tails, *risita*" dijo Cream mientras se dirigía al comedor.

"Conozco muy bien a Light y sé que se levantaría sonámbula con tal de que no me comiera su parte de chili dogs" dijo Tails mientras seguía a Cream.

"Buenos días Cream, buenos días Tails, ¡oh, hola bebe Mach!, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Light con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con el pequeño Mach que estaba sentado en un silla para bebe.

Mach se alegró al ver a Lightning y rio mucho.

"Buenos días Light, veo que dormiste muy bien" dijo Cream sonriendo mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Bueno…" dijo Lightning algo adormilada aun.

"Buenos días Light… ¿eh?... ¿Qué haces con tu pijama de erizos?... ja, ja, ja" dijo Tails mientras reía.

"…" Lightning se quedó seria, al principio no sabía a qué se refería Tails, pero al ver que aun llevaba la pijama de erizos azul por levantarse tan rápido se sonrojo mucho por la vergüenza.

"Oh Light, es la pijama que te regale hace tiempo, creí que no te gustaba, pero ahora veo que si ji, ji, ji" dijo Cream mientras se sentaba alegremente.

"Ya… es que… está muy calentita" dijo Light cabizbaja y muy avergonzada.

Tails, Cream e incluso él bebe Mach rieron por la reacción de Lightning.

"Bueno ya es hora de comer, recuerda que tenemos que ir al pueblo para ayudar con el muro de contención" dijo Tails mientras tomaba un chili dog.

"Si, es verdad" dijo Lightning mientras tomaba un chili dog y le daba una mordida.

"Pensaba construir atalayas en la muralla, de esa manera no solo contendremos al enemigo, sino que podremos vigilarlo muy bien" dijo Tails.

"Mmm… Cream, ¡que ricos están!" dijo Lightning mientras se deleitaba con los chili dogs que había preparado Cream.

"Qué bueno que te gusten Light, después de todo es de familia" dijo Cream sonriendo.

"Mmm… deliciosos" Lightning seguía absorta mientras comía los chili dogs.

Después de tomar el desayuno como familia, Cream recogió la mesa y llevo al bebe Mach a dormir un poco, Tails preparo las cosas para ir a la construcción del muro, mientras que Lightning se cambió y se alisto para acompañar a Tails al pueblo.

"¡Light, ¿ya estas lista para irnos?!" pregunto Tails desde el primer piso de la casa.

"¡Si ya voy, solo un momento!" contesto Lightning desde su habitación.

Cream se acercó a Tails y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

"Que tengas un buen día" dijo Cream tiernamente.

"Gracias Cream, igual tu" dijo Tails.

"Ya estoy lista, vamos Tails" dijo Lightning mientras bajaba las escaleras, al ver a Tails y Cream tan acaramelados solo sonrió y salió de la casa, a esperar fuera a Tails.

"Ya me voy, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme por el comunicador, vendré enseguida" dijo Tails.

"Claro, muchas gracias" dijo Cream sonriendo muy alegremente.

"Bye" Tails se despidió y salió de la casa, Lightning lo esperaba fuera.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Lightning.

"Si, vamos hoy tenemos mucho que hacer" dijo Tails.

Tails y Lightning se dirigieron al pueblo que había al noreste de la casa de Tails, el mismo pueblo por el que Lightning había pasado corriendo la noche anterior.

"Señor Tails, lo estábamos esperando, el proyecto de las atalayas nos ha parecido muy bueno, pero necesitamos ver los planos y que nos dé instrucciones" dijo un habitante de aquel pueblo.

Tails y Lightning estaban al norte del pueblo en descampado, había una débil y baja barrera de piedra, era el deber de Tails mejorarla e implementar las atalayas de vigilancia en las que había pensado días atrás, varios habitantes del pueblo estaban esperando a Tails para comenzar con la construcción de aquella barrera de piedra.

"Muy bien comencemos entonces, primero necesitamos hacer un chequeo de los materiales de que disponemos para sacar lo mejor de ellos" dijo Tails mientras colocaba los planos en una mesa improvisada de tocón.

Tails comenzó entusiasmadamente a dirigir las obras de construcción de la muralla, todos trabajaban muy duro para la construcción del muro, incluida Lightning, quien traía y llevaba los materiales a una velocidad sorprendente.

"¿Has escuchado lo que ocurrió anoche en la fábrica que había al norte del pueblo?" murmuro un habitante del pueblo.

"Si, escuche que todos los que habían sido esclavizados en ella han sido liberados y que la fábrica ha sido completamente destruida" dijo el otro habitante.

"Es increíble, ¿no lo crees?, ¿y sabes quien ha sido la persona que logro tal hazaña?" preguntó el habitante mientras levantaba los bloque para acomodarlos en la muralla.

"Es increíble que Lightning lo haya hecho, es decir, sé que ella es la hija de un héroe legendario que desapareció hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me imaginé que sería capaz de algo así, bueno supongo que es natural" dijo el habitante sonando muy entusiasmado.

"Si Lightning es capaz de lograr tales cosas estamos seguros aquí, ella nos protegerá, e incluso puede que ayude a librarnos de ese molesto tirano" dijo el otro habitante.

Lightning estaba cerca de ellos, había escuchado sin querer todo lo que estaban diciendo, de hecho la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo hablaban sobre eso, y algunos hasta felicitaban a Lightning y le daban las gracias por liberar a sus familiares de esa esclavitud.

"(Vaya… se siente muy bien que todos me traten así… como a una heroína)" pensaba Lightning distraída antes de toparse con Tails.

"Light, ¿pasa algo?" pregunto Tails al ver a Lightning en las nubes.

"¿Eh?..." dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"Estas algo distraída, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tails quien estaba revisando sus planos.

"Oh, no es nada Tails, solo caminaba por aquí y me distraje un poco" dijo Lightning sonriendo felizmente.

"Ya… ¿Qué te parece la muralla que estamos levantando?" preguntó Tails.

"Está quedando genial, ayudara a contener a esos bobos robots" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Bueno, no es la gran maravilla, pero ayudara a retenerlos un poco" dijo Tails.

"Si, pero recuerda que estamos aquí para proteger zona tres, en caso de que nos ataquen, seriamos los primeros en responder, no nos dejaremos tan fácilmente" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

"*Suspiro*, Light, espero que eso nunca ocurra" dijo Tails sonando algo preocupado.

"Bueno, tengo que terminar de llevar más material a la parte oeste de la muralla, nos vemos más tarde Tails" dijo Lightning para después irse.

"(Light… lo que hiciste ayer fue muy peligroso, pero todos en el pueblo parecen muy animados e inspirados gracias a ti…)" pensó Tails no muy convencido.

Todos trabajaron muy duro por horas, la muralla comenzaba a tomar forma, pero de pronto un habitante de zona tres venia caminando muy débilmente desde el otro lado de la muralla, al verlo, los demás habitantes se dirigieron a ayudarlo.

"¿Quién te ha atacado?" pregunto Tails, quien estaba a un lado del habitante herido, en una casa del pueblo.

En esa casa estaban los habitantes que habían traído al herido, también estaba Lightning.

"Ugh… en las colinas del noreste… los robots de Neo Eggman… atacan a los animales de esa zona…" dijo el habitante herido.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Tails sorprendido.

"No puede ser, ¿ya han avanzado tan lejos?, las colinas están a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí" dijo un habitante muy preocupado.

"…" Lightning solo escuchaba muy seria.

"¿Estás seguro?, ¿Cuántos eran?" pregunto Tails algo nervioso.

"Si, lo estoy… y eran bastantes… no logre contarlos a todos" dijo el habitante.

"Rayos… ¿de dónde venían?" preguntó Tails.

"Venían del norte… comenzaron a atacar sin piedad… estaban capturando animales para esclavizarlos… si vienen hacia aquí, estaremos perdidos" dijo el habitante.

"Descansa, pensare en algo" dijo Tails mientras se levantaba muy serio de la silla en que estaba sentado y se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

"Tails…" dijo Lightning sorprendida, para después seguir a Tails.

Tails se dirigió a la muralla, reunió a varios habitantes en una junta para decidir qué es lo que harían.

"No podemos hacer nada por ellos ahora, tenemos que quedarnos y reforzar la muralla, si deciden atacarnos, tendremos que defendernos, por suerte contamos con las fuerzas necesarias para repeler un ataque de robots de ese tipo" dijo Tails tratando de calmar a los habitantes del pueblo.

"Pero señor Tails, ¿Qué ocurrirá con los animales de la colina?" pregunto un habitante.

Tails negó con la cabeza, "por ahora no podemos hacer nada por ellos, primero debemos fortalecer nuestras defensas, después los liberaremos, confíen en mí, es la mejor estrategia, si atacamos quizá nos ataquen aquí en el pueblo, sería muy arriesgado, no podemos hacer nada por el momento" dijo Tails.

Los habitantes sabían que Tails tenía razón, para un ataque en la colina tendría que llevarse a varios hombres, dejando desprotegido el pueblo, y en caso de un ataque al pueblo estaría todo perdido, aceptaron el plan de Tails, pero no estaban muy convencidos de que fuera lo correcto, mas sin embargo sabían que era lo mejor.

"Debemos seguir trabajando en la muralla, hay que darnos prisa" dijo Tails.

Con esas últimas palabras de Tails, la junta se disolvió y todos los habitantes volvieron a sus actividades.

"(Tails… eso no está bien, no podemos dejar solos a esos pobres animales de la colina…)" pensaba Lightning muy seria mientras ayudaba a la construcción de la muralla.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto un habitante.

"Lo siento… vengo en seguida" dijo Lightning dejando el bloque en el suelo, y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el noreste, justo en donde estaban las colinas.

El rumor se esparció rápidamente, Lightning había ido a ayudar de nuevo, esta vez había ido a las colinas del noreste para ayudar a los animales.

"¡¿Qué Lightning que?!" pregunto Tails muy preocupado y molesto.

"Si señor Tails, creí que tenía que decírselo, después de todo usted cuida de Light" dijo un habitante.

"¡Lightning no debiste hacerlo!" dijo Tails muy preocupado y enojado mientras dejaba de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigía corriendo a la parte noreste de la muralla.

"¡Señor Tails, ¿A dónde va?!" pregunto un habitante preocupado.

"¡Iré por Lightning!" dijo Tails muy preocupado.

"¡Pero es peligroso, incluso para usted, no podemos dejarlo ir, además Lightning es muy rápida, jamás la alcanzara, ¿Qué paso con su plan?!" pregunto un habitante.

Tails se detuvo, sabía que era cierto, si se iba descuidaría las obras, y la muralla no podría avanzar, además de que ir tras Lightning no serviría de nada decidió quedarse en el pueblo, muy a fuerzas.

"(Light… regresa por favor…)" pensó Tails preocupado mientras dirigía la construcción de la muralla.

Lightning corría a gran velocidad hacia las colinas del noreste, es un lugar muy bonito con grandes lagos y colinas verdosas rodeadas de girasoles; cuando Lightning llego a las colinas, pudo ver a varios robots persiguiendo a los animales, metiéndolos en cajas de metal.

"Ya verán" dijo Lightning molesta mientras corría hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Lightning comenzó a destrozar a varios robots, liberando a varios animales; corría a través de las verdes colinas destrozando uno a uno a los robots, quienes no tenían oportunidad alguna ante la increíble velocidad y fuerza de Lightning; corría a través de los puentes de las colinas muy ágilmente, atravesó las colinas hasta llegar a una enorme capsula metálica custodiada por varios robots.

"ENEMIGO A LA VISTA, COMIENCEN CON EL ATAQUE" dijo un robot dando la orden con su brazo metálico a sus subordinados robots.

Los robots comenzaron a disparar en contra de Lightning, quien evadía todos los disparos fácilmente, hasta que llego a ellos y uno a unos los destrozo a todos con su Spin Attack; después de destrozarlos a todos salto sobre la capsula, la cual tenía una especie de interruptor en la parte superior; al hacer eso la capsula se abrió dejando salir a un montón de animales de su interior, todos huyeron rápidamente.

"Fiu… listo, no fue tan difícil, eran muchos robots, pero son todos unos tontos, creo que ya he liberado a todos los animales de esta zona" dijo Lightning mientras veía a los restos de la capsula metálica.

Lightning se acercó a la capsula para verla más de cerca, había un símbolo de una cara con bigotes en ella.

"Nunca he visto a Neo Eggman… él es el que causa todo esto" dijo Lightning seria.

*Sonido de cable tensado*

Súbitamente Lightning se vio amarrada en un cable negro, sin poder moverse.

"¡Ay… ¿Qué es esto?!" se preguntó Lightning sorprendida.

"¡Hya, ha, ha, ha, ha!" una risa de lunático sonó detrás de ella.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Lightning mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del cable que la tenía prisionera.

Lightning intento darse la vuelta, pero no pudo y cayó al suelo.

"¿Perro que tenemos aquí…?, una sabandija que prretende estrropear mis planes ¿no es así?" dijo una voz masculina con un acento muy raro.

"Agh… ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Lightning.

De pronto el cable se tensó, levantando a Lightning hacia arriba, quedando frente a frente con su atacante.

"Mmm… interresante… ¿Cómo osas atacarr a mis rrobots?" pregunto un extraño hombre tejón con la mitad de la cara robotizada y el ojo derecho rojo, con grandes bigotes como los de Eggman, esta algo redondo, con un traje muy raro negro, montado en una maquina voladora con el logo de la cara con bigote.

"Tu… ¡tú debes ser!" dijo Lightning sorprendida antes de ser interrumpida por el extraño hombre tejón.

"¡Silencio!" dijo el hombre tejón mientras presionaba un botón de su máquina voladora, de la cual salía el cable que aprisionaba a Lightning.

El cable que amarraba a Lightning comenzó a brillar, y en unos segundos comenzó a producir electricidad, electrocutando a Lightning con una corriente baja, pero potente.

"¡Ahhh!" gritaba Lightning al sentir la electricidad.

"Erres un bicho muy molesto, te encarrcelarre, no tienen oporrtunidad contrra el grran doctorr Neo Eggman, ha, ha, ha, ha" dijo el extraño hombre tejón, quien decía ser Neo Eggman.

"Uh… no…" decía débilmente Lightning antes de perder el conocimiento a causa de los choques eléctricos.

*Sonido de cajas de metal chocando entre si*

"Ugh… mi cabeza…" decía Lightning al despertar.

Lightning intento levantarse, pero se golpeó en la cabeza con algo.

"Auch… ¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Lightning quien aún veía borroso a su alrededor.

Lightning comenzó a tocar a su alrededor con las manos, había una especie de barrotes de hierro, cayó en cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una jaula de hierro.

"Pero… ay… ese sujeto me tomo por sorpresa" se dijo Lightning mientras se sentaba en la jaula.

Lightning se recuperó, pudo ver que estaba en un montón de jaulas, dentro de ellas había animales aprisionados, los Egg Pawn arrojaban jaulas a la pila de jaulas que habían hecho y en donde se encontraba Lightning.

"Aún estoy en Green Hill… ¿A dónde habrá ido?" se preguntó Lightning mientras revisaba a su alrededor.

Lightning buscaba a Neo Eggman, pero al parecer ya no estaba, había dejado a sus bobos robots a cargo.

"Bien, es hora de salir de aquí y liberar a los animales, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

Lightning comenzó a girar, formando una especie de Spin Dash, sin embargo ella aun no sabía cómo hacer esa técnica, aun así golpeaba los barrotes de la jaula, sin embargo los barrotes de la jaula eran muy duros.

"Fu, fu, no puedo romper estos barrotes… no giro lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlos…" dijo Lightning algo preocupada.

Lightning se sentó en la jaula a pensar en otro plan, cuando vio a un lado de ella a alguien muy particular, atrapado también en una jaula.

"¿Uh?... ¿hola?" pregunto Lightning al ver a un chico peludito atrapado en una jaula a un lado de la suya.

"¿Eh?... ¿me hablas a mí?" pregunto nervioso el chico peludito.

"Si, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Lightning mientras se acercaba a gatas hacia la jaula del chico.

"Yo vivo aquí… pero esos robots vinieron y nos atraparon a todos" dijo chico con forma de hurón.

"Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Me llamo… Max the Ferret… pero me dicen Claws… ¿y tú cómo te llamas?" preguntó el peludito chico hurón curioso.

"Yo soy Lightning the Hedgehog, mucho gusto Max, no te preocupes pronto saldremos de aquí" dijo Lightning.

"¿Pero cómo?, no tiene caso ni siquiera intentarlo, esos robots nos encerrarían de nuevo" dijo Max preocupado.

"No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo" dijo Lightning pensativa.

"No tiene caso… mejor hay que hacer lo que nos digan" dijo Max cabizbajo.

"Vamos, animo Max" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"…" Max solo la vio pero no dijo nada, aún seguía algo negativo.

"Solo necesito salir de esta jaula, de esa manera podría liberarlos a todos" dijo Lightning.

"Aunque pudieras salir… ¿Qué harías con los robots?" pregunto Max.

"Pues los haría pedazos" dijo Lightning confiada.

"¡¿Qué, y como harás eso?!" pregunto Max sorprendido.

"No te preocupes por eso, siempre he podido con esos patéticos robots… el único problema aquí es que estoy atrapada" dijo Lightning frunciendo el ceño molesta.

"… Quizá…" dijo Max nervioso.

"¿Si?" preguntó Lightning.

"Yo pueda ayudarte a salir…" dijo Max nervioso.

"¡¿De verdad?!" pregunto Lightning sorprendida e ilusionada.

"Si… solo retrocede lo más que puedas en tu jaula… podría hacerte daño…" dijo Max dudoso.

Lightning lo vio seria, solo retrocedió sin decir nada hasta el fondo de la jaula.

"Aquí va…" dijo Max serio.

Max extendió sus brazos a los lados lo más que pudo dentro de su jaula, y de sus de pequeñas manos peluditas salieron unas enormes garras muy afiladas, Lightning se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de tales garras.

"¡Haa!" grito Max mientras cerraba los brazos rompiendo los barrotes de su jaula y de la jaula de Lightning, después retrotrajo sus garras y se quedó en los restos de su jaula.

"¡Woah!... ¡increíble, pero que habilidad tan mas útil!" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"… Eres la primera… en decirme eso…" dijo Max algo triste.

"¿Eh?..." se preguntó Lightning.

"Rápido… antes de que los robots se den cuenta, escapa" dijo Max.

"Los rescatare a todos ya veras, no te preocupes" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

Lightning salió de entre las jaulas, y comenzó a destrozar a los robots, después de liberar la zona de los Egg Pawn, Lightning comenzó a liberar a los animales que estaban encerrados en las jaulas.

"Listo, ya son todos libres" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

Los animales huían rápidamente en todas direcciones, Max solo veía como todos los animales escapaban sin decir nada, estaba muy sorprendido.

"Has destrozado a todos esos robots… increíble" dijo Max muy impresionado.

"Je, je, je, no ha sido nada difícil" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Ya veo… mmm" dijo Max pensativo.

"¿Tu no escaparas?, ¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Lightning.

"No lo sé…" dijo Max pensativo.

"Bueno… debería regresar, supongo que nos veremos después" dijo Lightning.

"Espera" dijo Max de repente.

"¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Lightning algo sorprendida.

"Yo… yo… quisiera ser tan valiente y decidido como tú lo eres" dijo Max serio.

"Pues yo creo que ya lo eres, me has ayudado mucho, sin ti no hubiera podido salir de esa jaula" dijo Lightning.

"… Gracias, pero… aún me falta mucho…" dijo Max.

*Sonido de cable tensado*

"¡Kyaaa!" grito Lightning al encontrarse súbitamente amagada por un cable negro, de nuevo estaba amarrada.

"¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no puedo crrerr que hayas caído en esa trrampa de nuevo!" dijo una voz muy familiar.

"¡Lightning!" dijo Max preocupado, sin embargo estaba muy nervioso por lo que ocurría que no se podía mover.

"¡Grr, otra vez tu Neo Eggman!" dijo Lightning muy molesta.

"Así es, perro esta vez no te subestimarre, ya he visto lo que erres capaz de hacerr, no te tomarre a la ligerra… perro… esperra… ¿perro que tenemos aquí?" se pregunto Neo Eggman muy sorprendido.

Neo Eggman presiono algunos botones de su máquina voladora, dejando a Lightning frente a frente con él.

"Tu… erres idéntica… ¡no puede serr!" dijo Neo Eggman muy sorprendido.

"Grr, ¡suéltame!" decía Lightning mientras forcejeaba con el bable que la tenía prisionera.

"¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…!, tiene que serr una coincidencia… el parrecido es incrreible" dijo Neo Eggman mientras veía a Lightning.

"(Ella me salvo… yo…)" pensaba Max muy nervioso.

"Mmm… interresante, dime joven erriza, ¿Dónde están tus padrres?" pregunto Neo Eggman muy serio.

"¡Eso a ti que!, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!" decía Lightning furiosa.

Neo Eggman presiono un botón de su máquina, de repente el cable que amagaba a Lightning comenzó a tensarse más, apretando más a Lightning.

"¡Ay!" Lightning no podía moverse ni un poco, ni siquiera para intentar zafarse, el cable la estrujaba.

"Vas a decirrme todo lo que quierra… o acabarras muerrta" dijo Neo Eggman con una mirada muy maliciosa.

"(¡No… Lightning!)" pensó Max quien estaba viendo todo, sin hacer nada, "¡Basta!" grito Max.

"¿Umm?... ¿y tú quién erres?... no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí" dijo Neo Eggman muy despreocupado.

"¡E-Eh… yo!" dijo Max muy nervioso.

"No molestes sabandija" dijo Neo Eggman de forma despectiva.

"Max… huye…" dijo Lightning débilmente.

"Ha, ha, ha, no me imporrta ese rrenacuajo… tu erres la que me interresa" dijo Neo Eggman.

El cable se tensó aún más, apretando más a Lightning, haciendo que emitiera un grito ahogado.

"¡No le hagas más daño a Lightning!" grito Max enojado.

Max saco sus garras, y rápidamente salto hacia la maquina voladora de Neo Eggman, quien no se esperaba tal ataque; en un rápido movimiento, Max corto el cable con sus afiladas garras sin problema alguno, liberando a Lightning, quien estaba algo débil y mareada por la falta de aire.

"¡¿Cómo te atrreves?!" dijo Neo Eggman furioso.

De la maquina voladora de Neo Eggman comenzaron a salir varios cables más, con los cuales comenzó a atacar a Max y a Lightning, pero Max los cortaba rápidamente con sus garras, hasta que en una maniobra muy mañosa, Neo Eggman logro sujetar a Max con dos cables, uno en cada brazo.

"¡Te tengo!... esas garras tuyas son muy peligrrosas… me temo que tendrre que arrancarrte los brrazos parra que no las puedas usarr más" dijo Neo Eggman.

De pronto los cables que sujetaban a Max comenzaron a halar en direcciones opuestas, intentando desmembrar al pobre de Max.

"¡Ahhh!" gritaba Max por el dolor que sentía.

Lightning se recobró rápidamente, y a una velocidad increíble salto hacia la maquina voladora de Neo Eggman, impactándola fuertemente con su Spin Attack.

*Clank*

La máquina salió a volar varios metros, soltando a Max; Lightning corrió rápidamente para ayudarlo.

"¿Max?... ¿estás bien?" preguntó Lightning.

"Si… no te preocupes por mi" dijo Max algo adolorido.

"¡Imposible… esa manerra de correrr y de atacarr…!" dijo Neo Eggman muy sorprendido.

Lightning confronto a Neo Eggman, se preparaba para seguir atacando.

"No volverás a tomarme por sorpresa" dijo Lightning muy seria.

"Bah… ahorra no tengo más tiempo parra perrderr con ustedes… no me olvidarre de esto erriza azul…" dijo Neo Eggman para después salir del lugar en su máquina voladora a gran velocidad.

"¡Cobarde, vuelve!" dijo Lightning muy molesta, sin embargo Neo Eggman ya se había ido.

"Se ha ido" dijo Max mientras veía a Neo Eggman perderse en la lejanía.

"¿Conque él es Neo Eggman?" se preguntó Lightning pensativa.

"Lightning, ¿estás bien? pregunto Max.

"… Si, solo un poco adolorida por la estrujada, nada más" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"¿Te iras?" pregunto Max.

"Si, ya está atardeciendo… Tails va darme la regañada de mi vida" dijo Lightning preocupada.

"… ¿Puedo ir contigo?" pregunto repentinamente Max.

"¿Eh… y a que viene eso?" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"… Yo no tengo hogar…" dijo Max cabizbajo.

"Pero creí que habías dicho que vivías aquí, en las colinas" dijo Lightning.

"Si… pero no es mi hogar… además… quisiera aprender más de ti… quisiera ser tan valiente y decidido como lo eres tú" dijo Max con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

"… No lo sé…" dijo Lightning pensativa.

"Por favor, yo no necesito mucho espacio, y puedo conseguir mi propia comida" dijo Max.

"… ¿Qué diría Tails?" se preguntó Lightning nerviosa.

"…" Max esperaba una respuesta de Lightning mientras la veía.

"… Está bien, ya veré como convencer a Tails" dijo Lightning no muy convencida.

"¡Gracias, de verdad!" dijo Max muy alegre.

"Además, creo que serás de gran ayuda, a mí también me da mucho gusto" dijo Lightning mientras sonriente le extendía la mano a Max.

"… Uh… lo siento… ¿no tienes miedo de que te lastime… con mis garras?" pregunto Max muy nervioso.

"Claro que no, confió en ti" dijo Lightning.

"Ah… gracias" dijo Max mientras estrechaba su mano peludita con la de Lightning.

FIN DEL CAPITULO I.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Hola :P!, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic, pronto, poco a poco las respuestas a todos los misterios irán saliendo a la luz, el próximo capitulo lo publicare el lunes, hasta otra =).


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL DE TAILS**

"¿Pasa algo Lightning?... quizá fue mucho pedir que me dejaras venir contigo…" dijo Max algo decaído.

Lightning y Max caminaban de regreso al pueblo, Lightning iba muy pensativa.

"… No, no es eso… me da gusto que vengas conmigo… me preocupa algo más…" dijo Lightning muy nerviosa mientras caminaba.

Max vio a Lightning preocupado, pero no insistió más en saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

"(Seguro que a Cream le encantara la idea de que Max viva con nosotros… pero a Tails… no estoy muy segura… además de que cuando lleguemos al pueblo me espera una buena…)" pensó Lightning.

"¿Es ese el pueblo?" pregunto Max señalando a la silueta de un pequeño pueblo que se cernía a lo lejos con una vista muy bonita del atardecer.

"Si, ya casi llegamos" dijo Lightning algo seria.

Cuando Lightning y Max llegaron al pueblo vieron como la muralla que los habitantes y Tails construían ya estaba bastante avanzada.

"Umm… ¿y ahora por dónde entraremos?" se preguntó Lightning.

"¿No sabes por dónde entrar?... pero si vives aquí…" dijo Max preocupado.

"Si… pero esa muralla no estaba… vamos, busquemos una entrada" dijo Lightning mientras se dirigía al lado este de la muralla, ya habían levantado algunas atalayas a lo largo de la muralla.

Lightning y Max fueron vistos por un habitante que custodiaba arriba de una de las atalayas, al ver a Lightning bajo inmediatamente de la atalaya y corrió hacia donde estaba Tails, aun dirigiendo la construcción de la atalaya.

"¡Señor Tails!" dijo el habitante algo cansado por haber corrido.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Tails algo distraído mientras veía unos planos.

"¡He visto a Lightning, ya ha regresado!" dijo el habitante bastante sorprendido.

"¡Mph!, ve con ella, dile que venga conmigo" dijo Tails muy serio.

"Si señor Tails" dijo el habitante para después marcharse a la entrada del este que había en la muralla.

Tails se quedó muy pensativo, incluso ignoro el plano que tenía enfrente.

"(Lightning… me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada…)" pensó Tails aliviado.

En la parte este de la muralla, un habitante abrió unas enormes puertas que habían construido días atrás, rápidamente llamo la atención de Lightning.

"Vamos Max, ya nos han visto, podemos entrar" dijo Lightning alegre.

"Huh… está bien" dijo Max algo nervioso.

Lightning y Max se apresuraron hacia la entrada de la muralla.

"Señorita Lightning, que bueno que está bien" dijo el habitante.

Lightning le sonrió al habitante, "gracias, estoy bien… ¿Dónde está… Tails?" pregunto Lightning algo nerviosa.

"Es verdad, el señor Tails me ha dicho que vaya con él, la está esperando" dijo el habitante.

"Tails…" dijo Lightning algo nerviosa.

Max veía confundido a Lightning y al habitante, estaba bastante nervioso y entusiasmado por su nueva amiga y por el nuevo lugar en donde viviría.

"El señor Tails está por aquí, vamos" dijo el habitante.

Lightning y Max lo siguieron, los tres caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Tails trabajando en los planos de construcción.

"Señor Tails, ya está aquí" dijo el habitante.

Lightning y Max estaban frente a Tails, quien vio a Lightning muy serio, "ya puedes irte, muchas gracias" le dijo Tails al habitante.

"Si, con permiso" dijo el habitante para después retirarse.

"Oye Tails tenía que hacerlo debes entender…" dijo Lightning antes de que Tails le pidiera que guardara silencio extendiendo su brazo sin decir nada, Tails estaba bastante serio.

"Lightning, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Tails muy serio.

"… Si…" dijo Lightning confundida.

Tails dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y se dirigió hacia Lightning, parándose frente a ella; Tails la reviso de pies a cabeza.

"Parece que si… puedes irte a casa" dijo Tails muy serio, para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"… ¿Tails?" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunto Tails mientras revisaba y hacia anotaciones en el mapa que tenía.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?" pregunto Lightning algo triste.

"No, en absoluto Lightning, ahora estoy muy ocupado" dijo Tails.

"De verdad siento haberte desobedecido" dijo Lightning.

"*Suspiro*… mira Lightning, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana, descansa, ya está anocheciendo" dijo Tails.

"¿No regresaremos juntos a casa?" preguntó Lightning.

"No, adelántate, aun necesito terminar con esto, regreso a casa para cenar" dijo Tails aún bastante serio.

"Umm, está bien… ¡es cierto!" dijo Lightning sorprendida, "Tails, este es Max, lo conocí en Green Hill" dijo Lightning alegremente.

"Oh, hola mucho gusto, no nos conocíamos, ¿verdad?" dijo Tails mientras le extendía la mano a Max.

"… No, mucho gusto señor Tails" dijo Max, al principio dudo en estrechar la mano con Tails, pero al final lo saludo.

"Hablamos luego, ahora necesito concentrarme en esto" dijo Tails.

"Está bien, te esperare" dijo Lightning.

Al final Lightning y Max se dirigieron a casa de Lightning, donde vivía con Tails, al llegar Cream los recibió muy amablemente, como siempre suele hacerlo.

"Lightning, ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?" pregunto Cream maravillada con Max.

"…" Max veía tímidamente a Cream.

"Él es un nuevo amigo que conocí hoy en Green Hill, su nombre es Max… y me preguntaba, ¿si podría quedarse con nosotros a vivir?" preguntó Lightning.

"¡Hola pequeño Max, mucho gusto yo soy Cream" dijo Cream, después se quedó algo pensativa, "eso es algo inusual" dijo Cream algo sorprendida, "¿No tienes casa pequeño?" pregunto Cream algo preocupada.

"No, vivía en Green Hill al aire libre" dijo Max tímidamente.

"Oh, pobrecillo, claro que puedes quedarte, no parece que seas mala persona… pero" dijo Cream pensativa, "¿Qué ha dicho Tails sobre esto?" preguntó al final Cream.

"Pues… no se lo he dicho" dijo Lightning rascándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, por mi parte siéntete como en si esta fuera tu casa, eres bien venido, ya veré como convencer a Tails" dijo Cream sonriendo, "además, siempre hay que ayudar lo más posible a los demás, Tails siempre lo dice" dijo Cream.

"Es cierto" dijo Lightning sonriendo, "Max, ¡bienvenido a mi familia!" dijo Lightning alegremente.

"Gracias, de verdad" dijo Max tímidamente.

"No hay de que, vamos te mostraremos la casa" dijo Cream muy alegre.

Lightning y Cream le dieron una visita guiada a Max por toda la casa, incluso conoció al pequeño bebe Mach, quien parecía llevarse de maravilla con Max, quien correspondía muy bien.

"Y esta será tu habitación" dijo Cream mientras le mostraba a Max una habitación de huéspedes en el segundo piso de la casa.

"… Oh, no es necesario, puedo dormir fuera, de verdad" dijo Max.

"Pero que dices… Lightning te considera su amigo y confía en ti, y si ella lo hace, yo también, de verdad, puedes quedarte aquí, no hay ningún problema" dijo Cream sonriente.

"Gracias" dijo Max algo rojo.

"Bueno, ya es algo tarde… debo comenzar a preparar la cena, ustedes dos pueden charlar un rato… ya les llamare para que bajen en un rato más" dijo Cream sonriente.

"Claro Cream, muchas gracias" dijo Lightning.

"Gracias, señora Cream" dijo Max tímidamente.

"Oh, solo dime Cream… eso de señora me hace sentir algo… vieja, *risita*" dijo Cream en broma.

"Perdón…" dijo Max.

"No te disculpes solo era una broma… bueno nos vemos" dijo Cream para después despedirse y salir de la habitación.

"¿Y bien Max, estas cómodo?" pregunto Lightning, quien estaba sentada en una silla apoyándose en el respaldo de la misma viendo a Max.

"Si… todos son muy amables… gracias Lightning" dijo Max quien estaba sentado en la cama, aún era muy tímido.

"Te acostumbraras, por aquí el más gruñón es Tails" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"Tus papás son muy amables" dijo Max.

"…" Lightning sonrió con un poco de sentimiento, "ellos no son mis papás" dijo Lightning.

"¿A no?" pregunto Max algo confundido.

"No, pero es como si lo fueran" dijo Lightning.

"… ¿y tus papás?" pregunto Max tímidamente.

"Te contestare eso, si tú me dices primero donde están los tuyos" dijo Lightning de manera juguetona.

"Eh… está bien" dijo Max, para después ponerse a pensar.

"Bueno, te escucho" dijo Lightning.

"… Hace unos años… mis padres fueron capturados por unos robots… desde entonces no los he visto y he tenido que vivir solo…" dijo Max muy triste.

"… Ya… perdón por preguntarte eso, no sabía…" dijo Lightning antes de que Max la interrumpiera.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, además alguna vez tendría que decírtelo… ahora cuéntame sobre los tuyos" dijo Max.

"Mmm… bueno yo no los conocí, desde pequeña me dejaron al cuidado de Tails y Cream, ellos desaparecieron hace muchos años, desde que nací" dijo Lightning.

"¿Y no tienen una idea de donde puedan estar?" pregunto Max.

"No, Tails y Cream siempre me han dicho que ellos se fueron por mi bien… pero nunca lo he entendido…" dijo Lightning decaída.

"Algún día volverán…" dijo Max pensativo, "yo estoy seguro de que algún día encontrare a mis padres… y estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás" dijo Max.

"Es cierto… gracias Max" dijo Lightning sonriente.

"¿Ustedes están peleando contra ese científico malvado que conquisto el planeta hace veinte años verdad?" pregunto Max.

"Si, Tails y Cream son los encargados de cuidar de zona tres" dijo Lightning.

"¿Zona tres?" pregunto Max algo confundido.

"¿No fuiste al año de instrucción?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Max aún más confundido.

"(No fue a la escuela…), te explicare, todas las personas deben ir durante un año de su vida a la instrucción, es una especie de escuela, desde que Neo Eggman apareció se ha estado haciendo eso con los chicos a la edad de diez años" dijo Lightning.

"… ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes Lightning?" pregunto Max.

"Tengo catorce años, hace cuatro años que fui a la instrucción aquí en zona tres, es decir, en este pueblo" dijo Lightning.

"Ya… tan solo tengo once años… yo no fui… mis papas y yo siempre estábamos huyendo de los robots malvados" dijo Max pensativo.

"¿Dónde vivías antes?" preguntó Lightning.

"No lo recuerdo… siempre estaba con mis papas, ellos me protegían" dijo Max.

"Debe ser por eso que nunca fuiste a la instrucción" dijo Lightning.

"¿Y qué es eso de zona tres?" pregunto Max.

"Veras, desde que Neo Eggman apareció y comenzó a atacar a la gente, el planeta fue dividido en cuatro zonas por los líderes de una especie de resistencia mundial contra Neo Eggman… no lo recuerdo muy bien, no puse atención en esa clase" dijo Lightning sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Cuatro zonas?..." pregunto Max pensativo.

"Si, lo que recuerdo es que esas cuatro zonas se dividieron como si el planeta fuera una naranja, se dividió en gajos, cuatro de ellos, nosotros estamos en el gajo número tres de esos cuatro" dijo Lightning.

"Ya entiendo… pero, ¿Cómo saben dónde empieza una zona y dónde termina?" pregunto Max.

"Hay puntos de control electrónicos, no son visibles, pero todo lo que pasa a través de ellos es detectado e informado a las bases centrales de las resistencias, además de que marcan las deli- deli… delimta… ¡bueno pone los límites a cada zona!" dijo Lightning algo molesta por no poder decir la palabra.

"Todo es muy complicado" dijo Max algo mareado.

"Si, poco a poco te iras enterando de las cosas, por lo pronto tienes que saber que las zonas son muy extensas, por ejemplo, aquí es South Island, que está en zona tres, pero no es el único lugar que está en zona tres, una pequeña parte de Westside Island está dentro de zona tres, pero es parte de zona cuatro" dijo Lightning.

"Solo una pregunta más… a lo que he entendido de eso de las zonas y todo eso… ¿Dónde está Neo Eggman?" pregunto Max.

"Él viaja por todas las zonas, pero tiene su base principal en la zona uno, esa zona ha sido totalmente conquistada por él, las zonas cuatro y dos aun luchan por no ser conquistadas, esta zona es la más segura por ahora" dijo Lightning.

"Me alegra, no me agrada para nada Neo Eggman" dijo Max molesto.

"A nadie" dijo Lightning.

Lightning y Max platicaron durante horas, hasta que Tails llego a casa, parecía muy cansado.

"Tails me da gusto que ya hayas regresado, déjame ayudarte" dijo Cream mientras tomaba de Tails las cajas de los planos y demás cosas que traia encima Tails.

"No te molestes Cream…" dijo Tails muy cansado de trabajar.

"Vamos, pondré esto aquí y esto otro por aquí" decía Cream mientras guardaba las cosas de Tails.

"Gracias Cream…" dijo Tails sonriendo.

"No hay de que, vamos la cena ya está lista, pronto recuperaras todas tus energías" dijo Cream alegremente mientras acompañaba a Tails al sofá de la sala y le ayudaba a sentarse en él, a la vez que le daba unos pequeños masajes en el cuello.

"Cream… eres tan atenta… por eso me enamore de ti" dijo Tails.

"*Risita*, y tú necesitas de muchos cuidados" dijo Cream sonriendo.

Cream se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a colocar la mesa, dejando a Tails muy cómodo en el sofá; una vez que todo estaba listo, Cream llamo a los chicos para que bajaran, Mach ya estaba en su silla en la mesa.

"Vamos Max, ya es hora de cenar, Cream cocina delicioso" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"¿Segura que está bien?" pregunto Max muy tímidamente.

"Si, vamos" dijo Lightning mientras juguetonamente tomaba a Max de la mano y lo llevaba al comedor.

Cuando Lightning y Max bajaron las escaleras, Tails y Cream ya estaban sentados en la mesa, charlaban sobre algo, pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver a Lightning y a Max.

"Él es Max, es de quien te hable Tails" dijo Cream.

"Mmm… ya veo, ya nos conocíamos" dijo Tails.

"Vamos Max, sentémonos en la mesa" dijo Lightning.

"Pero…" dijo Max tímidamente.

Aun así, Lightning lo tomo de la mano y juguetonamente hizo que se sentara en la mesa a un lado de ella.

"Buenas noches…" dijo Max algo avergonzado.

"Vaya, eres muy educado, ¿vienes de Green Hill?" preguntó Tails.

"… Si" contesto Max.

"Había escuchado que algunos habitantes de zona cuatro se habían refugiado en Green Hill, debió ser un viaje muy largo, porque, ¿eres de zona cuatro verdad?" preguntó Tails.

"No lo sé señor… no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado" dijo Max.

"Mmm… ¿con quién vivías en Green Hill?" preguntó Tails.

"Yo solo…" dijo Max.

"¿Tu solo?... ¿seguro, nadie más te ayudaba?" preguntó Tails.

"No, siempre he estado yo solo desde que mis papas fueron capturados por los robots" dijo Max decaído.

"Tails, ya no preguntes más" dijo Cream.

"… Está bien, perdón si te hice recordad malos momentos" dijo Tails.

"No se preocupe señor" dijo Max.

"Solo dime Tails, te doy la bienvenida a mi casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras" dijo Tails.

"Gracias señor… que diga, Tails" dijo Max.

"Solo hay una condición" dijo Tails.

"¿Si?" pregunto Max.

Tails se levantó de su lugar, y le hizo una seña a Max para que lo siguiera, Max, nerviosamente lo siguió; Lightning y Cream se veía entre ellas algo confundidas, aún tenían a la vista a Tails y Max.

"¿Pero en que está pensado Tails?" se preguntó Lightning curiosa.

"No lo sé" dijo Cream mientras los veía atentamente.

Tails se acercó a Max y le susurro algo al oído, al escucharlo Max se avergonzó mucho.

"¡N-No, no… yo nunca haría algo así!" dijo Max muy sonrojado.

"Bueno, aun así te vigilare" dijo Tails mientras veía con mirada inquisitiva a Max.

"S-Si Tails" dijo Max nerviosamente.

"Vamos, solo estoy jugando" dijo Tails mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al nervioso de Max.

"… Je… je" Max rio nerviosamente.

"Pero… en serio, te vigilare" dijo Tails otra vez serio.

*Traga saliva*, el pobre Max estaba muy avergonzado y nervioso.

"Vamos Tails no molestes al pobre Max" dijo Cream.

"Lo siento" dijo Tails sonriendo.

Tails y Max volvieron a sentarse en su sitio, una vez sentados todos comenzaron a comer.

"*Pss*, Max… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tails?" pregunto Lightning en voz baja.

"*Atraganto*, n-nada, nada…" dijo Max en voz baja.

"Fu, fu, anda dime" dijo Lightning insistente.

"… De verdad, no fue nada" dijo Max muy sonrojado.

"Bueno…" dijo Lightning no muy satisfecha.

Después de la rica cena que Cream había preparado, y de que todos ayudaran a levantar la mesa, Cream llevo a Mach a dormir, mientras que Tails se quedó con Lightning.

"Lightning… necesito hablar seriamente contigo" dijo Tails muy serio.

"(Ups… creo que ya recordó que lo desobedecí)" pensó Lightning nerviosa.

"Vamos al taller, solo tú y yo" dijo Tails.

"… Está bien" dijo Lightning resignada.

Max se quedó en su habitación, mientras que Tails y Lightning se dirigían al taller, una vez dentro, Tails se quedó muy serio.

"Umm… Tails de verdad lo siento, sé que te desobedecí, pero de verdad tenía que hacerlo, salve a muchos animales, también ayude a Max" dijo Lightning, pero Tails extendió su mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

"No es eso de lo que quiero hablar" dijo Tails muy serio.

"¿Huh?... ¿entonces?" pregunto Lightning confundida.

Tails se recargo en una mesa de trabajo que había en el taller.

"Mira Lightning, hay algo que he comprendido… por más que quiera protegerte e impedirte que te acerques a lugares peligrosos, no me harás caso, siempre que haya alguien en peligro, harás lo que sea por ayudarlo, en eso te pareces tanto a tu padre" dijo Tails serio, pero con cierto aire nostálgico.

"Tails… entonces…" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"No te regañare más, incluso te apoyare, te necesito para hacer frente a Neo Eggman, eso es un hecho… pero hay algo que debes hacer antes… debes pasar una prueba, una prueba muy difícil" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué clase de prueba?" pregunto Lightning muy seria.

"Es un entrenamiento especial, es muy difícil y duro… si no resistes el entrenamiento, te rindes, o fallas en la prueba final del mismo, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a acercarte a esos lugares peligrosos… pero si lo logras, dejare que luches contra Neo Eggman" dijo Tails muy serio.

"(Tails…)… ¿entrenamiento?" pregunto Lightning seria.

"Nunca has entrenado para mejorar tus habilidades, lo que has aprendido por ti misma, es solamente, el secreto de la velocidad y el Spin Attack, y aun no los manejas a la perfección" dijo Tails.

"Bueno… no tenía a nadie que me mostrara como hacerlo" dijo Lightning.

"Si, es verdad, pero eras muy chica para empezar con eso, y aun lo eres, pero creo que ya estas preparada, mañana temprano comenzaremos, te enseñare todo lo que se, y que tu padre me enseño" dijo Tails.

"¿Mas técnicas?" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"Te ayudare a controlar tu velocidad, te enseñare a controlar el Spin Attack a la perfección, además te enseñare nuevas técnicas, como el Spin Dash, entre otras, y por ultimo ayudare a mejorar tus aptitudes, aguante, resistencia, fuerza, agilidad, y más" dijo Tails.

"¡Increíble, ya quiero empezar!" dijo Lightning emocionada.

"Pero solo te diré una cosa, el entrenamiento no es nada fácil, es muy cansado, y no seré flexible contigo Lightning, si fallas, no volverás a desobedecerme, ¿entendido?" dijo Tails muy serio.

"Si" contesto Lightning decidida.

"Prométemelo, si fallas… no volverás a arriesgar tu vida" dijo Tails muy serio.

"Tails…" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"Si no me lo prometes, no tomaras mi entrenamiento" dijo Tails.

"… Lo prometo" dijo Lightning.

"Sé que nunca rompes tus promesas… entonces mañana empezamos" dijo Tails aun serio, "ve a descansar, lo vas a necesitar" dijo Tails mientras salía del taller.

"Tails… ¡no fallare, eso también te lo prometo!" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

Después de esa conversación, Tails y Lightning se fueron a dormir, el día siguiente sería muy pesado para ambos.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano, Tails se dirigió a la habitación de Lightning, entro cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, aún estaba muy oscuro, se acercó a Lightning y comenzó a sacudirla para que despertara.

"Vamos Lightning, ya es hora de despertar para el entrenamiento, el día es muy corto" decía Tails mientras despertaba a Lightning.

"Uh… ¿pero qué haces?" se preguntó Lightning muy adormilada.

"Despierta ya, o fallaras el entrenamiento, sin no estas lista en cinco minutos y bajas, abras fallado, ¿entendido?" dijo Tails muy serio.

"… Estaré lista" dijo Lightning mientras se quitaba las lagañas.

Tails salió de la habitación de Lightning, mientras que ella se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a cambiarse rápidamente, alistándose en menos tiempo, apenas y había despertado un poco, inmediatamente bajo las escaleras.

"Ya estoy lista Tails" dijo Lightning desvelada.

"Muy bien, vamos sígueme" dijo Tails mientras salía de la casa.

Lightning siguió a Tails a la salida de la casa, pero al salir Tails comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, propulsándose con sus colas, dejando atrás a Lightning, al principio Lightning no sabía que ocurría, luego cayó en cuenta de que la prueba había empezado, debía seguir a Tails; Lightning comenzó a correr a toda velocidad detrás de Tails, hasta que lo alcanzo, los dos corrieron hasta llegar a unas colinas verdes, llenas de árboles; Tails paro en esas colinas, Lightning se detuvo detrás de él.

"Aquí es donde entrenaremos, esa carrera fue solo el calentamiento… te lo advierto Lightning, no será nada fácil" dijo Tails muy serio.

"Estoy lista para lo que sea" dijo Lightning muy seria.

"Empecemos entonces con tu velocidad, por ahora sobrepasas mi velocidad fácilmente, pero no le llegas ni a los talones a tu padre" dijo Tails muy serio.

"…" Lightning escuchaba atentamente.

"Debes superarlo, y hacerlo no será nada fácil, primero entrenaras en esto" dijo Tails mientras se acercaba a unos arbustos cerca de los árboles y sacaba una caminadora muy extraña.

Tails puso la caminadora en un lugar más abierto y comenzó a trastear con ella.

"Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es correr en ella, este entrenamiento te ayudara a mejorar tu velocidad y tu resistencia, las condiciones son muy simples, esta máquina está diseñada para hacer correr a su ocupante a 4950 km/h, cerca de cuatro veces la velocidad del sonido, eso no es nada considerando que tu papá podía correr a Mach 8 sin problemas, debes hacerlo durante dos horas exactas, si te cansas, te caes de la maquina o no cumples con el tiempo especificado, el entrenamiento termina, ¿has entendido?" dijo Tails muy serio.

"… (Cuatro veces la velocidad del sonido… nunca me he puesto a pensar a qué velocidad corro… pero esa velocidad parece muy alta…)" pensaba Lightning.

"¿Y bien?, ¿te arrepientes?" preguntó Tails.

"Lo hare, no me rendiré Tails" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

"Bien, entonces puedes comenzar" dijo Tails mientras encendía la máquina.

Lightning se paró frente a la máquina, justo antes de colocar un pie en ella, Tails llamo su atención.

"Tienes tres oportunidades para entrar en la caminadora una vez que la encienda, si fallas esas tres veces, esto habrá terminado, la encenderé ahora" dijo Tails, para después presionar el botón de encendido de la máquina de correr.

La cinta de la máquina de correr comenzó a girar, con el tiempo alcanzo una gran velocidad, la maquina era tan resistente, y estaba especialmente hecha para resistir altas velocidades de rotación, la banda tenía un aspecto gelatinoso muy extraño de la velocidad que llevaba.

"Aquí voy" dijo Lightning.

Lightning se preparó y comenzó a correr en la banda, pero en su primer intento salió despedida por la fuerza rotatoria de la máquina, salió a volar a varios metros del lugar en que estaba la máquina.

"Ay… ay… eso me dolió" dijo Lightning mientras se levantaba del suelo después de haber salido a volar.

"Llevas un intento, ya has probado la fuerza de esta máquina, adelante inténtalo de nuevo, tienes dos oportunidades aun" dijo Tails.

"(No volveré a fallar, esa cosa va muy rápido, ¡pero puedo con ella!)" pensó Lightning muy seria.

Lightning comenzó a tomar vuelo desde donde estaba, después corrió a toda velocidad hacia la máquina, entro a correr sobre ella, tuvo que acelerar a todo lo que podía, apenas y podía mantenerse sobre la cinta, aceleraba y desaceleraba según era arrastrada, sus piernas apenas y se veían.

"(¡Aghh esto es muy difícil!)" pensaba Lightning mientras sudaba la gota gorda por correr en esa máquina.

"Bien Lightning ya he comenzado a tomarte el tiempo, te diré cuando hayan pasado las dos horas" dijo Tails, quien tenía un cronometro en la mano.

Tails se acercó a un tocón y se sentó, mientras que Lightning se esforzaba de una manera colosal para mantener su velocidad y no salir despedida.

"(¡Vamos!)" pensaba Lightning muy decidida.

Lightning mantenía una velocidad de 5200 km/h, pasada una hora, apenas podía mantenerse a 5000 km/h, ya estaba desfallecida, pero aun podía correr muy bien, sin embargo comenzaba a ver borroso por el cansancio.

"Lightning faltan treinta minutos, si bajas la velocidad y pierdes esta oportunidad, tendrás que correr durante otras dos horas" dijo Tails muy serio.

"(Tails… no creí… que fueras tan cruel…)" pensó Lightning mientras corría.

Faltando tan solo cinco minutos, Lightning apenas y podía mantener una velocidad de 4960 km/h, tenía los ojos cerrados, había quedado con la vista muy nublada, estaba a punto de desmallarse.

"(No creí que lo lograra… increíble… no cabe duda de que es hija de Sonic y Amy)" pensó Tails orgulloso.

Tails presiono el cronometro antes de notar que Lightning saldría despedida por la máquina, faltaban dos minutos y treinta segundos para terminar con las dos horas, Lightning salió a volar, una vez en el suelo, Lightning comenzó a tomar aire de forma agitada.

"¡R… a… y… o… s!" Lightning sabía que no lo había logrado, estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo Tails se puso a un lado de ella.

"Light, me has dejado muy sorprendido, en realidad esa máquina no iba a mach 4… esta en mach 8, y lo has logrado muy bien… Sonic tardo mucho tiempo en superar esa velocidad y ese aguante… te felicito" dijo Tails sonriendo muy orgulloso.

"¡…!" Lightning estaba muy sorprendida, sin embargo no podía hablar por el cansancio.

"Descansa quince minutos, que viene la próxima sesión" dijo Tails para después irse a preparar las cosas para el próximo entrenamiento.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, el solo comenzaba a asomarse por aquellas verdosas colinas, los rayos solares se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles, y cubrían a la casada Lightning quien aún estaba en el suelo.

"(Tails… me ha engañado… ¿si hubiera corrido una hora… habría bastado?)" pensó Lightning un poco más descansada.

"Vamos Lightning, ya han pasado los quince minutos de descanso, ya es momento de mejorar tus habilidades" dijo Tails muy serio.

Muy apenas Lightning se levantó, con las piernas muy temblorosas, apenas y podía coordinar sus pasos.

A pesar de las condiciones de Lightning, Tails siguió siendo muy exigente durante el entrenamiento, para su entrenamiento de mejora del Spin Attack, obligo a Lightning a saltar diez mil veces de manera continua, hasta que su Spin Attack era perfecto; después de eso la entreno en el arte del Spin Dash, para lo cual hizo que Lightning lo aprendiera de forma acelerada y lo practicara otras diez mil veces, por último, y ya habiendo anochecido, Lightning tuvo que saltar por la copa de los árboles, sin tocar el suelo, durante una hora más, pero Tails estaría apuntándole con una arma de balas de goma, Lightning tendría que evadirlas mientras daba vueltas en la zona saltando de árbol en árbol, si Lightning caía de los arboles habría perdido; sin embargo logro mantenerse arriba de los arboles durante la hora completa, para cuando habían terminado, Lightning aún seguía consiente.

"…" Lightning por más que se esforzara no podía hablar, el entrenamiento había sido muy exagerado, y había tenido muy pocos descansos de muy poco tiempo cada uno.

"¡Vaya Lightning, lo has logrado!... estoy muy impresionado, a la vez que orgulloso de ti, esto es todo lo que puedo enseñarte, lamentablemente no aprendí mas de tu padre… todo lo demás tendrás que aprenderlo por tu propia cuenta" dijo Tails muy orgulloso y sonriente.

"…" Lightning sonrió y levanto su pulgar muy alegre, después perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo.

"Creo… que se me paso la mano" dijo Tails.

Tails levanto a Lightning entre sus brazos, y la llevo a casa, mientras se dirigía a casa, veía con mucho cariño a Lightning.

"(Perdóname Lightning… creo que no quería que pasaras esta prueba y te he puesto al límite… pero a la vez, sabía que lo lograrías)" pensaba Tails muy orgulloso.

Tails vio al cielo nocturno con un aire de nostalgia en su mirada.

"(Sonic, Amy… su hija es increíble, ella será quien derrote a Neo Eggman… ¡estoy seguro de eso!)" pensó Tails mientras veía el cielo estrellada y sonreía.

FIN DEL CAPITULO II

NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Perdón, perdón!, me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, de verdad, tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrí, lo que pasa es que ya estoy en semana de finales y a penas y tengo tiempo de hacer las cosas :(. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, hasta luego, creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el jueves o el viernes… nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

**EL DESPERTAR DEL LEÓN**

El viento soplaba por las ventanas de una pequeña casa en las colinas, la fresca brisa veraniega acariciaba las blancas cortinas de la ventana, colándose hasta el interior de la casa.

"…" una pequeña bebe eriza azul dormía en su cuna tranquilamente, estaba arropadita y muy cómoda.

Un tiempo después, la bebe despertó, veía a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien, cuando una silueta muy familiar con un tono rosa se acercó a la bebe y la cargo delicadamente.

"Ya has despertado mi pequeña Light…" dijo la voz de la silueta de una forma muy cariñosa.

La bebe sonreía, parecía muy feliz al estar en los brazos de esa persona, quien hacia cariños a la bebe, después de un rato la persona llevo a la bebe a otra parte de la casa.

"Sonic…" dijo la persona que cargaba a la bebe.

"¿Mmm?... ¡Oh Amy!, ¿ya ha despertado?" pregunto una silueta azul que estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio.

"Si, es igual de inquieta que alguien que conozco" dijo la figura rosa.

La figura azul se acercó a la bebe, y cariñosamente le revolvió las púas de la cabeza.

"Pequeña Light, ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto la silueta azul de forma muy alegre.

La bebe comenzó a reír al ver a la figura azul.

"*Risa*, alguien está muy feliz de verte" dijo la figura rosa riendo.

"Pues claro, ¿Quién no lo estaría?" pregunto la figura azul de forma presuntuosa.

"… Solo espero que Light no sea tan presumida como su padre" dijo la figura rosa riendo al final.

"Ja, ja, ja, y yo espero que no sea tan enojona como su madre" dijo la figura azul riendo.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" pregunto la figura rosa algo molesta.

"¡Nada, nada!" dijo la figura azul.

"Ji, ji, ji, eso espero" dijo la figura rosa.

Al final los tres rieron muy felices.

…

"(Un sueño… muy recurrente… que por más que trato de recordar… siempre olvido…)"

Lightning estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, una delgada lagrima se escurría por su mejilla, era casi imperceptible, por lo que no se do cuenta; había abierto los ojos un poco, aún estaba muy cansada, en cualquier momento se volvería a quedar dormida, en la habitación había un pequeño ruido, era como si alguien más estuviera allí.

"…" Lightning no pudo mantenerse despierta y volvió a caer dormida, no se movió para nada durante el poco tiempo que despertó.

*Sonido de martilleos y serruchadas*

"Uff… vaya Max eres de gran ayuda, la muralla y sus atalayas ya casi están completas" dijo Tails mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente por el arduo trabajo que había hecho.

"Muchas gracias señor Tails, ahora este es mi hogar, hare lo que sea por protegerlo" dijo Max muy seguro mientras cortaba las tablas de madera con sus afiladas garras.

"…" Tails se quedó pensativo un momento.

"¿Señor Tails?" pregunto Max preocupado al ver a Tails tan distraído.

"… ¿Eh?" dijo Tails después de volver en sí.

"¿Piensa en Light?" pregunto Max.

"Si… creo que Cream tiene razón en estar molesta conmigo…" dijo Tails algo decaído.

"… Espero que Light este bien" dijo Max preocupado.

"Lo estará…" dijo Tails.

La construcción de la muralla estaba casi completa, solo faltaban algunos detalles extras que Tails había propuesto, como trincheras alrededor de la muralla, y dispara arpones en las atalayas.

"Ya ha atardecido Max, puedes regresar a casa si quieres" dijo Tails.

"Si, creo que regresare para ver a Light, quizá ya este despierta" dijo Max.

"Bueno, yo me quedare otro rato más, regresare cuando haya anochecido, nos vemos" dijo Tails mientras se despedía de Max y se dirigía a las atalayas para ayudar con los arpones.

Max se despidió y se dirigió a casa, como había ayudado mucho durante ese día los habitantes del pueblo lo saludaban cálidamente, algo a lo cual Max no estaba acostumbrado, solo devolvía los saludos tímidamente.

"(… Todos son muy amables…)" pensó Max mientras salía del pueblo y se dirigía a casa.

Una vez frente a la casa en forma de cabeza de zorro toco la puerta un par de veces y espero pacientemente a que Cream abriera la puerta.

"Max, ya estás aquí, me da mucho gusto" dijo Cream sonriente.

"Gracias Cream, ¿Cómo esta Light?" pregunto Max.

"Aun descansa en su habitación *suspiro*" dijo Cream algo preocupada.

"¿Crees que se pondrá bien?" pregunto Max preocupado.

"Si, estoy segura de ello, pero… no tenía por qué estar en esas condiciones… Tails a veces es muy… mph, ni siquiera quiero hablar de él" dijo Cream algo enojada.

"… ¿Puedo ir a verla?" pregunto Max.

"Claro, hace un rato estaba con ella, pero luego fui a cuidar de Mach" dijo Cream.

"Ya… entonces iré a verla" dijo Max.

"Si, luego te acompaño, tengo algunas cosas que hacer por ahora" dijo Cream.

"Bien" dijo Max.

Max subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lightning, y cuidadosamente entro a la misma, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

"Light…" dijo Max algo triste al ver a Lightning aun dormida.

Max decidió sentarse en una silla de la habitación a un lado de Light, esperando a que despertara.

"(¿Por qué el señor Tails haría algo así?... seguro que ha sido por tu bien…)" pensó Max mientras veía a Lightning dormir.

Max se quedó junto a Lightning hasta el anochecer, que fue cuando Tails regreso cansado a casa de tanto trabajar, por suerte ya habían terminado con la construcción de la muralla y de lo demás.

"Ya estoy en casa" dijo Tails al entrar, pero nadie le contesto.

Tails se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Cream recibiéndolo, pero después recordó que estaba enojada con él y dio un gran suspiro.

"(Mejor veo como esta Light…)" pensó Tails mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Lightning.

Tails entro a la habitación, dentro estaban Cream, Max y el pequeño Mach en los brazos de su mamá.

"¿Aun no despierta?" pregunto Tails mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Señor Tails… ya está aquí" dijo Max.

"…" Cream ignoraba a Tails.

"… Bueno, creo que no debe tardar en despertar, después de todo ella es tan fuerte como su padre" dijo Tails.

Cream se paró y le entrego a Mach a Tails.

"La cena estará lista en unos momentos" dijo Cream muy seria, para después bajar a preparar la mesa para cenar.

"… Cream…" dijo Tails algo decaído.

"¡Ha abierto los ojos!" dijo Max muy sorprendido.

"¿¡Eh!?" dijo Tails sorprendido.

En efecto Lightning había abierto un poco los ojos, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, aún estaba muy cansada.

"Ay… ya no puedo dormir más…" dijo Lightning bostezando.

"Light, ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Tails mientras se acercaba a Lightning con Mach en brazos.

"Fu, fu, me duele todo mi lindo cuerpecito… pero estaré bien…" dijo Lightning mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama, lo cual con algo de esfuerzo logro hacer, después de unos cuantos quejidos.

"Bueno, supongo que si no duele no sirve" dijo Tails.

"… Creo que exageraste un poco con eso del entrenamiento…" dijo Lightning haciendo pucheros.

"Mmm… ya lo veremos, cuando te recuperes completamente veras que los resultados no son para menospreciarse" dijo Tails.

"¡Ya pueden bajar, la cena esta lista!" grito Cream desde la planta baja.

"A Cream le dará mucho gusto ver que ya estas despierta Light" dijo Max muy alegre.

"No debía preocuparse por mi" dijo Lightning pensativa.

"Vamos, ¿puedes bajar, o necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Tails.

"Nah, yo puedo bajar, no hay problema" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Bueno, me adelanto, debo acomodar al pequeño Mach en su silla" dijo Tails para después salir de la habitación de Lightning.

Lightning bajo de la cama, y muy adolorida comenzó a caminar.

"Ay, ay" se quejaba Lightning.

"¿Segura que puedes tu sola?" pregunto Max preocupado.

"Si, gracias" dijo Lightning mientras seguía caminando.

Lightning parecía más descansada, podía moverse normalmente, pero aún estaba adolorida, junto a Max bajo las escaleras y se dirigieron a cenar.

"¡Light, ¿ya estas mejor?!" pregunto Cream muy preocupada pero alegre al ver a Lightning despierta.

"Si, Cream no te preocupes tanto, de verdad no es para tanto" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"Light…" dijo Cream preocupada.

"Bueno, vamos a cenar… *gruñido de tripa*, tengo mucha hambre…" dijo Lightning.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, se nota!" dijo Tails riendo, a todos les hizo mucha gracia el estómago de Lightning.

"Fu, fu, no es divertido" dijo Lightning.

Al momento de la cena, Lightning pudo darse cuenta de la distancia que había entre Tails y Cream, parecía como si Cream estuviera molesta con Tails, ya que este la veía y Cream solamente lo ignoraba, normalmente estarían con sus miradas pizpiretas de recién enamorados.

"(¿Qué pasa?)" se preguntó Lightning.

Incluso él bebe Mach estaba algo triste al ver a sus padres enojados.

"Oye Max, ¿Por qué Cream esta tan seria con Tails?" pregunto Lightning en voz baja.

"… Lo que pasa es que cuando el señor Tails te trajo cargando, Cream se preocupó mucho, el señor Tails le conto lo que había sucedido, lo de tu entrenamiento, y Cream se molestó mucho con él por obligarte a hacer esas cosas" dijo Max en voz baja.

"Él no me obligo… yo accedí" dijo Lightning pensativa.

"¿Qué tan duro fue ese entrenamiento?" pregunto Max.

"Nunca me había cansado tanto en mi vida… espero no tener que volver a entrenar de esa manera" dijo Lightning.

Después de la cena, todos recogieron sus cosas, ya estaban listos para ir a dormir, Lightning ya se sentía mucho mejor, fue a ver a Cream quien estaba en la cocina.

"¡Cream estuvo muy rico!" dijo Lightning.

"Gracias Light, que bueno que te gusto" dijo Cream.

"Cream…" dijo Lightning.

"¿Si?" preguntó Cream.

"¿Estas enojada con Tails por lo del entrenamiento?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Sí, no puedo creer lo que hizo" dijo Cream sonando algo molesta.

"Pero Cream, es por mi bien, de verdad que me sirvió mucho, ahora puedo correr más rápido y aguantar más tiempo" dijo Lightning.

"Pero, no era necesario hacer que te desfallecieras en tan solo un día" dijo Cream molesta.

"Bueno…" dijo Lightning.

"Light, de verdad te quiero mucho, si algo te llegara a ocurrir yo… no sé qué haría… por eso, estoy molesta con Tails por obligarte a hacer algo tan peligroso y tonto como ese entrenamiento" dijo Cream molesta al final.

"Por favor, perdónalo Cream, de verdad que no me obligo, yo se lo pedí… además fue por mi bien, y ya estoy bien" dijo Lightning mientras daba saltitos, "¿ves?" dijo Lightning al final.

"… Creo que tienes razón Light, pero lo hare sufrir un poco más, lo perdonare hasta mañana, por hoy se ira a dormir al sofá" dijo Cream.

"E-Eh… bueno, ya es algo… supongo" dijo Lightning.

"*Risita*, vamos ya es hora de dormir" dijo Cream.

"Si, ya es algo tarde, buenas noches Cream" dijo Lightning.

"Buenas noches Light, que duermas bien" dijo Cream.

Lightning se fue a su habitación, Max ya estaba en la suya, y Tails ya había arropado al pequeño Mach, ahora se disponía a dormir en su habitación.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Tails sorprendido.

"Hoy iras al sofá" dijo Cream seria.

"Pero, pero…." dijo Tails sorprendido.

"¿Quieres que te perdone por lo que hiciste?" preguntó Cream.

Tails solo asintió con la cabeza muy sorprendido.

"Entonces has lo que te digo, es el castigo por tu necedad" dijo Cream.

"*Suspiro*, está bien…" dijo Tails decaído mientras salía de la habitación.

"Espera… Tails" dijo Cream.

Tails se giró esperanzado.

*Almohada en la cara*

"Vas a necesitarla, el sofá es algo incómodo para dormir, oh y también esta sabana, hará algo de frio esta noche" dijo Cream mientras le lanzaba la sabana.

"*Gruñido*, buenas noches" dijo Tails mientras salía de la habitación.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano, todos estaban despiertos, Lightning y Max estaban fuera de la casa, Lightning ya se sentía muy bien, e incluso había salido para ver los resultados de su entrenamiento, mientras que Cream cuidaba a Mach y Tails se levantaba del sofá con un dolor de espalda terrible.

"Vaya…" dijo Lightning mientras se detenía frente a Max después de correr.

"¡Ni siquiera te vi!" dijo Max sorprendido.

"Es verdad… me siento más ligera, pero con más fuerza" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

Lightning volvió a correr, dio una vuelta al pueblo y regreso a donde estaba parada frente a la casa de Tails en tan solo seis segundos.

"Increíble, de verdad he mejorado mucho mi velocidad" dijo Lightning.

"¿Cómo haces para correr así?" pregunto Max muy sorprendido.

"Es por el secreto de la velocidad, a pesar de que no lo entiendo muy bien, parece que es una habilidad que tengo desde que nací" dijo Lightning.

"¿Crees que yo pueda correr así?" pregunto Max.

"No lo sé, quizá, Tails me ha dicho que hay personas que nacen sin esta habilidad y han podido aprender el secreto de la velocidad, pero no podría mostrártelo por que no se en que consiste… yo solo corro y listo" dijo Lightning pensativa.

"Ya veo… supongo que tendría que aprender ese secreto de la velocidad por mí mismo o de alguien más" dijo Max.

"Tails lo aprendió de mi papá, quizá él pueda enseñarte" dijo Lightning.

"… Yo creo que mejor no" dijo Max nervioso.

Dentro de la casa de Tails, Tails caminaba adolorido a la habitación para poder tomar un baño y luego ir al pueblo para ver que más hacía falta.

"Ay, ay… creo que ya sé cómo se sentía Light" dijo Tails mientras los huesos de su espalda tronaban.

Después de tomar el baño, Tails se alisto y fue a ver a Mach y Cream, para lo cual se dirigió a la habitación del bebe Mach, en ella también estaba Cream.

"Buenos días" dijo Tails.

"Hola Tails, buenos días" dijo Cream mientras arrullaba a Mach.

Tails se acercó a Mach.

"Nuestro pequeño Mach ha dormido muy bien" dijo Cream.

"Nunca nos ha dado problemas, es muy buen bebe" dijo Tails sonriendo.

"Si, es como Light, ninguno de los dos lloraba en la noche" dijo Cream.

"Cream… ¿ya estoy perdonado?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, espero que te haya servido de castigo dormir en el sofá" dijo Cream.

"Ni lo digas… Cream, hoy iré al pueblo a revisar la muralla que construimos ayer, todo está en perfecto orden, ahora que ya estamos protegidos, podríamos contactarnos con los otros líderes de las zonas para ver un plan de acción" dijo Tails.

"*Suspiro*, es verdad, ya es momento de actuar en contra de Nero" dijo Cream muy seria.

"No he tenido más contacto con zona cuatro, al parecer Neo Eggman ya está a punto de conquistar esa zona" dijo Tails preocupado.

"¿Zona dos aún está libre?" pregunto Cream preocupada.

"Si, sabes que los encargados de esa zona son muy fuertes, aún hay comunicación con ellos" dijo Tails.

"Tails, primero tenemos que liberar por completo esta zona antes de empezar a ayudar a las demás zonas" dijo Cream.

"Si, tienes razón, y pedir ayuda a las otras zonas sería muy egoísta, Cream… Lightning nos ayudara" dijo Tails.

"… Lo sé" dijo Cream no muy convencida.

"Sabes que ella es la única que puede hacer frente Neo Eggman, nosotros no somos tan fuertes… además Neo Eggman no ha actuado por un rato, y eso me preocupa, quien sabe que tenga planeado hacer ahora" dijo Tails.

"Por suerte te ha dado tiempo de terminar de construir esa muralla, eso nos ayudara a protegernos y a poder atacar sin descuidar este pueblo" dijo Cream.

"Hoy en la noche hablaremos sobre cómo actuar, por ahora debo ir a revisar los detalles finales de la muralla y las atalayas, regresare en la tarde o en la noche" dijo Tails.

"Bien Tails, cuídate mucho" dijo Cream mientras abrazaba a Tails y lo besaba en la mejilla.

"Tú también Cream, si necesitas algo llámame de inmediato, estaré aquí lo más rápido posible" dijo Tails.

"Adiós" dijo Cream.

Tails salió de la casa, al ver a Lightning y a Max se acercó para hablar con ellos.

"Lightning, Max, hoy necesitare su ayuda en el pueblo, solo faltan los detalles finales de la muralla, con la ayuda de Lightning podremos transportar los materiales muy rápido, y con tu ayuda Max podremos cortarlos más rápido" dijo Tails.

"Claro Tails" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"Si señor Tails" dijo Max.

"Y… Light, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Tails.

"¡Me siento genial, soy más rápida, ágil y fuerte!" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Te lo dije, el entrenamiento solo surtiría efecto si se hacía de esa manera" dijo Tails.

"Ahora podre luchar contra Neo Eggman sin tener miedo a tus sermones" dijo Lightning.

"Sí, claro… vamos, hay que ir al pueblo" dijo Tails.

Tails, Lightning y Max se dirigieron al pueblo, una vez que llegaron, Tails comenzó a inspeccionar la enorme muralla que rodeaba al pueblo y casa de Tails, en ciertas partes había unos pequeños desperfectos, que rápidamente eran corregidos.

Lejos de ahí, en un pueblo del norte de área tres, en otra isla, las pequeñas casas del pueblo estaban siendo destruidas por los Egg Pawn, y otros robots, la gente huía asustada mientras las explosiones destruían todo.

"¡Vamos, tenemos que defender nuestro pueblo!" dijo un habitante.

Varios habitantes armados comenzaron a disparar en contra de los robots, pero era inútil, apenas y pudieron destruir uno o dos Egg Pawn.

*Estruendo*

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" se preguntaron los habitantes sorprendidos.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo un habitante mientras señalaba una enorme bola de fuego incandescente que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Los habitantes huyeron, la enorme bola de fuego exploto en el pueblo destruyendo algunas casas del pueblo.

"¡Insolentes, rrindan trributo ante su nuevo soberrano!" dijo una voz muy familiar mientras salía del humo de la llamarada en su máquina voladora.

*Rugido de león*

Ese rugido rompió las ventanas de las casa restantes del pueblo, todos los habitantes habían huido ya de ese pueblo.

"¡Nyaa, ja, ja, ja, ahorra este pueblo ha sido conquistado!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras veía la destrucción que los Egg Pawn habían ocasionado.

Unas pisadas de gigante se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de donde estaba Neo Eggman.

"Y con la ayuda de mis Z-Gearrs que acabo de diseñarr… ¡soy invencible!" dijo Neo Eggman para después comenzar a reír como lunático.

De pronto detrás de Neo Eggman apareció un enorme robot con forma de León de color rojo, muy semejante a un zoid.

*Rugido*

"Vamos Solarr Leo… ¡destrruyamos el pueblo que se encuentrra al este de aquí, segurro que las rratas de este pueblo han huido allí!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al este, su enorme robot, Solar Leo, lo seguía fielmente, aplastando con sus enormes patas los restos del pueblo.

Sin embargo Neo Eggman paro al ver que varios habitantes le obstruían el paso, en total eran cinco.

"¡Neo Eggman, no pasaras!" dijo una persona con forma de mono parecía ser un guerrero.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ya basta…!, van hacerr que moje mis pantalones con semejante estupidez" dijo Neo Eggman muriéndose de carcajadas.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¡somos los mejores guerreros de Hóuzi!" dijo otro guerrero con forma de mono.

"¡Oooh…!, el pueblo de los guerrerros mono, mmm…. se dice que poseen secrretos de combate muy buenos… aun así los harre pedazos" dijo Neo Eggman con una mirada muy maliciosa.

"¡Vamos, dispérsense, podemos derribarlo de esa máquina!" dijo el mono líder.

Los otros cuatro monos comenzaron a rodear a Neo Eggman, mientras que el líder atacaba directamente a Neo Eggman.

"¡Solarr Leo, calcínalos hasta los huesos!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras volaba hacia atrás, y del rastro de destrucción del pueblo saltaba el enorme Solar Leo.

"¡Rooaaarrr!" Solar Leo se paró frente a los monos.

"¡Rayos, retrocedan!" dijo el líder mono mientras saltaba ágilmente hacia atrás.

"¡Lie!" dijo uno mono mientras los demás se reagrupaban.

"Rayos… podemos con él, no es nada" dijo el mono líder muy confiado.

Solar Leo comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego por el hocico directamente hacia los monos, quienes lograron evadirlas hábilmente.

"¡Ataque por diferentes flancos!" dijo el mono líder.

Los monos comenzaron a correr hacia Solar Leo, rodeándolo, Solar Leo lanzaba bolas de fuego, pero eran evadidas, los monos lograron acorralarlo, y a base de poderosos puñetazos y patadas, comenzaron a atacar a Solar Leo.

*Rugido de león*

Solar Leo expulso llamas desde sí mismo, creado una especie de escudo ígneo, obligando a los monos a retroceder y quemando a tres de ellos.

"¡¿Están bien?!" pregunto el líder mono.

"¡No es nada podemos seguir luchando!" dijeron los demás monos.

"¡Vamos!" los monos continuaron con sus ataque hacia Solar Leo, pero era inútil, el metal del que estaba hecho Solar Leo era muy resistente.

Solar Leo comenzó a atacar también cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus enormes garras envueltas en fuego golpeo a uno de los monos, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

"¡Kei!" gritaron los monos preocupados al ver a su compañero caído.

Solar Leo continuaba los ataques, a pesar de ser tan grande era muy veloz; Solar Leo se envolvió a sí mismo en llamas y con una poderosa embestida dejo fuera de combate a otros tres de los monos, dejando solo a su líder de pie.

"¡No, maldición!" dijo el líder mono muy furioso.

Solar Leo se acercaba lentamente al líder mono.

"¡Nyaa, ja, ja, ja, un y con las técnicas del mono han fallado, perro que decepción!" dijo Neo Eggman burlándose.

"…" el líder mono se puso muy sereno de un momento a otro.

"¡Solarr Leo acaba con él!" dijo Neo Eggman dando la orden a Solar Leo.

Solar Leo se disponía a atacar, pero en ese instante el mono se movió a una velocidad impresionante y con una poderosa patada tornado, golpeo el pecho del enorme robot, haciéndolo retroceder, después de ese ataque tan colosal, el mono se preparó para seguir atacando en el mismo lugar, logrando impactar a Solar Leo en dos ocasiones más, sin embargo, Solar Leo pudo evitar un cuarto ataque, y con sus garras ígneas ataco fuertemente el mono, dejándolo en el suelo muy mal herido.

"(… Lo siento… Jun… por favor… perdóname…)" pensó el líder mono por última vez antes de que Solar Leo lo atacara.

"¡Ilusos, yo soy Neo Eggman, y serre el prroximo rrey de este patético planeta!" dijo Neo Eggman gritando victorioso.

Todos los monos guerreros habían sido derrotados, al este de ese lugar, en el pueblo de Hóuzi, el anciano del pueblo se comunicaba al pueblo de Tails en South Island, pidiendo ayuda.

"Señor Tails, tiene una llamada de Hóuzi, el pueblo de los guerreros mono" dijo un habitante del pueblo de Tails.

"¿Hóuzi?, ¿Qué es lo que pasara?" se preguntó Tails preocupado.

Lightning y Max estaban junto a Tails, ayudando a terminar los últimos detalles de la muralla.

"Ya voy, ¿está en el comunicador ahora?" preguntó Tails.

"Así es, y parece urgente" dijo el habitante.

Tails no dijo nada más y se dirigió a contestar la llamada, Lightning y Max, curiosos lo siguieron; en el pueblo había una pequeña casa en donde tenían todos los artefactos de comunicación para zona tres.

"Sabio Dong, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunto Tails una vez tomo el comunicador.

Lightning y Max lo veían, esperando respuesta.

"¡No puede ser, ¿se dirige hacia allí?!" pregunto Tails algo alterado, "si… entiendo, no saben nada… no lo sé" decía Tails mientras hablaba por el comunicador.

"¿Qué ocurre Light?" pregunto Max.

"Creo que son problemas" dijo Lightning muy seria.

"Si sabio Dong, lo hare enseguida, por favor resistan, la ayuda está en camino" dijo Tails por última vez antes de colgar.

"¿Qué ocurre Tails?" pregunto Lightning preocupada.

"Neo Eggman ataca Hóuzi, un pueblo al norte de aquí, esta algo lejos" dijo Tails pensativo.

"¡Tails, y que estamos esperando, debo ir a ayudar!" dijo Lightning.

"No, Hóuzi es reconocida por sus brillantes guerreros, y el escuadrón más destacado del pueblo no ha podido contra Neo Eggman, por lo tanto es muy peligroso actuar ahora" dijo Tails.

"Ya he tratado antes con ese tal Neo Eggman, en Green Hill, puedo con él, no es tan fuerte" dijo Lightning.

"¡¿Qué?!..." dijo Tails sorprendido.

"Déjame ir Tails, ya sea como enfrentarme a él" dijo Lightning muy segura de sí misma.

"Pero Light…" dijo Tails.

"¡Tú lo prometiste Tails!" dijo Lightning molesta.

"… Está bien, pero toma esto" dijo Tails mientras le entregaba a Lightning un pequeño comunicador, "llévalo siempre contigo, puedo escanear toda zona tres desde el satélite, por lo que puedo ver lo que ocurre en ella, así que podre darte instrucciones desde aquí, con tu velocidad llegaras a Hóuzi en un par de minutos" dijo Tails.

"¡Bien Tails, no se diga más voy en camino!" dijo Lightning muy confiada mientras salía de la habitación de comunicaciones del pueblo.

"Light… tú puedes hacerlo" dijo Max.

"Bien, veamos qué es lo que se trae Neo Eggman" dijo Tails mientras se dirigía a otra parte de la casa, en donde había un enorme monitor, Tails lo encendió y comenzó a teclear.

En el monitor apareció un enorme mapa que tenía varias islas, Tails focalizo una isla del norte de zona tres y localizo el área de Hóuzi, ahora buscaba a Eggman en las imágenes.

"Vamos… tienes que estar por aquí" dijo Tails.

*Estática de radio*

"*Tails, solo debo ir al norte, ¿verdad?*" pregunto Lightning por el radio.

Tails tomo su radio y contesto, "así es, sigue hacia el norte, cuando llegues a una isla, da vuelta hacia el este, allí es donde esta Hóuzi" dijo Tails.

"*Bien, ya estoy corriendo por el mar, pronto llegare*" dijo Lightning por el radio.

"Muy bien, Light ten mucho cuidado" dijo Tails.

"*Claro*" dijo Lightning para después cortar la comunicación.

"¡Lo he localizado, está allí… ¿pero qué es eso?... no puede ser!" dijo Tails nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurre señor Tails?" pregunto Max.

"Ese enorme robot… lo he visto antes… solo que este es un poco diferente… ¡ese maldito de Neo Eggman está intentando hacer lo mismo que hace trece años!" dijo Tails muy furioso.

"…" Max no entendía nada, decidió solo mirar lo que ocurría.

Tails salió de la casa, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su casa, Max lo siguió.

"Espero que aun funcione" dijo Tails mientras entraba al garaje de su casa, en el garaje había un avión cubierto por una manta blanca.

Tails se acercó al avión y quito la sabana, dejando ver al increíble Tornado, un avión rojo con franjas amarillas.

"Wow, pero que avión tan increíble" dijo Max sorprendido mientras veía el tornado.

"¡Vamos Max, tenemos que ayudar a Light!" dijo Tails mientras subía al tornado.

"¡¿Tengo que subir?!" pregunto Max nervioso.

"Así es, anda sube rápido, no hay tiempo que perder" dijo Tails mientras arrancaba al viejo tornado.

"…" a Max no le quedó otra que subir al avión.

Una vez todos a bordo, Tails despego, y se dirigió hacia el norte de South Island, directo a Hóuzi.

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

NOTA DE AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, que publicare el lunes o el martes de la siguiente semana, sorry…, pero una vez que terminen los molestos finales, les prometo publicar tres capítulos por semana, bueno chao :D.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**LA GUERRERA JUN**

"(¡Ya puedo ver la isla de la que Tails me hablo!)" pensó Lightning mientras corría a toda velocidad sobre el mar.

Lightning estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la isla en donde se encontraba el pueblo de Hóuzi.

"(¡¿Pero?!)" Lightning se impresiono al ver que un fulgor rojo emanaba de la isla, al correr y acercarse más a la isla pudo darse cuenta de que gran parte de la isla ardía en llamas.

El fuego se había extendido en gran parte de la isla, solo una pequeña parte del este de la isla aún estaba a salvo.

"(Debe ser obra de Neo Eggman, ¡tengo que darme prisa para detenerlo!)" pensó Lightning mientras aceleraba más el paso.

Lightning llego a la playa de la isla, quedo impresionada al ver como las palmeras y demás hierbas eran consumidas por las llamas, Lightning sentía algo de impotencia, ya que no podía hacer nada para apagar el fuego del lugar; de pronto escucho un rugido en la lejanía, por su posición pudo inferir que el rugido venia de la parte este de la isla.

"(¿Un rugido?... sonó algo raro, ¡y sonó en dirección este, justo donde está el pueblo de Hóuzi!, debo darme prisa, estoy segura de que Neo Eggman debe ser el causante de este incendio)" pensó Lightning muy enojada al ver como las llamas quemaban todo a su paso.

Lightning decidió atravesar la jungla en llamas, en dirección al este de la isla, de esa manera quizá podría encontrar a Neo Eggman y detenerlo, así que sin más dilación comenzó a correr a través de la isla.

"(Los hogares de los animales están siendo arrasados por el fuego… ¡ese Neo Eggman pagara caro por lo que ha hecho!)" pensó Lightning muy enojada mientras evadía las ramas incendiadas que caían de las copas de los árboles, y saltaba los troncos envueltos en llamas.

Lightning avanzo bastante hacia la parte este de la isla, hasta que se topó con Egg Pawn, quienes destrozaban las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo, y tomaban prisioneros a personas que se refugiaban en el interior de las casas.

"Son robots de Neo Eggman, debe andar cerca" se dijo Lightning mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los robots para destrozarlos.

Lightning salto sobre los robots, destrozándolos con mucha facilidad, el entrenamiento que Tails le había dado, le ayudo a destrozarlos de forma más rápida y fácil, podía evadir toda clase de ataques.

"¡Huyan hacia el norte, esa parte y la parte este aún no están siendo consumidas por el fuego!" grito Lightning mientras liberaba a los habitantes de ese pueblo que eran tomados prisioneros por los Egg Pawn.

Los habitantes no se lo pensaron mucho e hicieron caso a las palabras de Lightning, comenzaron a correr hacia el norte, sabían que correr hacia el este era mala idea, por el simple hecho de que Neo Eggman había ido en esa dirección.

"Creo que eran todos… fu, fu, pero que calor hace…" se dijo Lightning mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

Lightning vio a su alrededor, y una vez que no había más habitantes o Egg Pawn a la vista decidió correr hacia el este para intentar alcanzar a Neo Eggman y detenerlo.

*Sonido de hélice de avión*

Aun algo lejos de la isla del pueblo Hóuzi, volaba Tails junto a Max en el tornado, Tails parecía algo preocupado.

"¿Señor Tails, que es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué vamos los dos a la isla?" pregunto Max algo nervioso.

"Puede que Lightning esté en problemas… ese robot…" dijo Tails pensativo.

"¡¿Light en problemas?!" se preguntó Max sorprendido.

"Debo darme prisa… parece que a Nero se le acaban las ideas" dijo Tails pareciendo muy confiado.

"¿Nero?" pregunto Max.

"No es nada, debemos llegar a esa isla cuanto antes, ese robot que la ataca está bajo el mando de Neo Eggman, además es bastante poderoso, Sonic ya lo destrozo una vez hace tiempo" dijo Tails.

"¿Sonic?, ¿se refiere al papá de Light?" pregunto Max.

"Así es, si mal no recuerdo ese robot es Solar Leo… es un Z-Gear, una serie de robots muy poderosos creados por Neo Eggman" dijo Tails.

"Robots… ¿y una vez que lleguemos que es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Max algo nervioso.

"Daré instrucciones a Lightning, esta vez Neo Eggman no nos engañara… además no es posible" dijo Tails muy confiado.

"… No entiendo mucho… pero ayudare en todo lo que pueda" dijo Max.

"Perdón Max, pero no puede decirte más, si Lightning lo supiera… mejor no pensar en eso, ahora hay que concentrarnos, usare el poder de esta Chaos Emerald falsa para ir más rápido, ¡abróchate el cinturón, porque esto se va a poner feo!" dijo Tails mientras activaba el sistema de turbo del tornado.

El Tornado gano un impulso muy violento y rápido de forma sorprendente, la velocidad del avión había aumentado drásticamente.

"¡Waahhhh!" gritaba el pobre Max quien se aferraba de lo que podía para no salir despedido del avión.

"¡Allá vamos Lightning!" dijo Tails.

"(Debe estar cerca, cada vez son más frecuentes los rugidos… me pregunto que será esa cosa)" pensó Lightning mientras avanzaba a la parte este de la isla.

Los obstáculos en el camino de Lightning eran cada vez más difíciles, el área estaba invadida por los robots de Neo Eggman, además de que todo ardía en llamas; Lightning destruía los robots que se ponían en su camino con una agilidad increíble mientras evadía las llamaradas ocasionadas por las plantas y árboles que estaban siendo quemados.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" se preguntó Lightning al ver una silueta gigante a lo lejos.

Lightning estaba sorprendida al ver el robot gigante, parecía un enorme león, por todo eso Lightning decidió ir más sigilosamente, ya sospechaba que se trataba de un robot de Neo Eggman.

"(Debo acercarme… parece que delante hay otro pueblo, ¿será Hóuzi?)" se preguntó Lightning.

Lightning se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser detectada por el enorme robot, además Lightning pudo ver que Neo Eggman estaba en su máquina voladora justo a un lado del enorme león metálico.

"¡Pueblo de Hóuzi, rrindanse ante mí, el grran Neo Eggman, y prrometo que no los destrruirre!" dijo Neo Eggman sonando lo más persuasivo que podía.

"(Es Hóuzi… ¿Qué debería hacer?... ya… esperare, lo tomare por sorpresa)" pensó Lightning mientras se ocultaba.

Los habitantes del pueblo estaban muy asustados, de entre todos ellos un anciano mono fue quien confronto a Neo Eggman, estaban frente a frente.

"¿Usted es Neo Eggman?" preguntó el anciano.

"Así es, ¿quién demonios erres tú?" pregunto Neo Eggman mientras veía con superioridad al anciano.

"Mi nombre es Dong, soy el anciano de Hóuzi… y no puedo permitir que siga atacando a mi pueblo" dijo el anciano Dong muy serio.

Neo Eggman comenzó a carcajearse como loco, el aciano Dong no se inmuto ni lo mas mínimo, detrás de él los habitantes del pueblo parecían muy aterrados, entre todos ellos sonaban forcejeos.

"¡Déjenme ir… yo le enseñare como tratar a la gente!" gritaba furiosa una voz femenina.

"¡Pero Jun-Sama aún no está totalmente recuperada!" dijo un habitante mono mientras junto a otro y con mucho esfuerzo sostenían a una joven guerrera mono.

Neo Eggman se limpió una lagrimita que le había causado tanto reír.

"Ahh… hacia mucho que no rreia de esa manerra" dijo Neo Eggman.

"Retírese, no es bienvenido a nuestro pueblo" dijo el anciano Dong muy sereno.

"Bah, a mí no me imporrta si soy o no bienvenido a este patético pueblucho" dijo Neo Eggman.

"(¿Sera bueno atacar ahora?... ese enorme león metálico se ve muy fuerte)" pensó Lightning mientras analizaba la situación.

"Entonces tendré que recurrir a la fuerza" dijo el anciano Dong.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!, si lo va a intentar como esos micos inútiles déjeme decirrle que no tiene ninguna oporrtunidad…" dijo Neo Eggman con una mirada muy maliciosa, "ya todos están muerrtos, Solarr Leo los mato a todos" dijo Neo Eggman.

"¡¿Qué?!" se preguntó el anciano Dong, por primera vez el venerable anciano del pueblo Hóuzi había perdido el temple.

"Así es, todos y cada uno de esos macacos han sido eliminados de forrma crruel y lenta… así que si no quierre que eso le ocurra a usted o a su gente, rrindase" dijo Neo Eggman.

"No… Kei, Xia-lu, Jiang, Bao… Lie…" dijo el anciano Dong muy triste mientras apretaba los puños.

"¿Jun-Sama?" se preguntaron los dos habitantes monos que detenían a la guerrera mono, quien había dejado de forcejear al oír lo que Neo Eggman había dicho.

"Lie… ¡ese bastardo!" grito con desesperación la joven guerrera mientras se soltaba de los dos habitantes mono con gran fuerza y corría a toda velocidad hacia Neo Eggman.

Jun corrió hasta llegar al anciano Dong, quien le bloqueo el camino usando su bastón.

"¡Grraa!, ¡déjeme pasar anciano Dong, lo destrozare!" dijo Jun muy furiosa.

"¡Jun!, tranquilízate… recuerda mantener tu estado zen… no servirá de nada que atacas en tu estado" dijo el anciano Dong mientras veía el abdomen de Jun, el cual sangraba de un costado, "ahora mismo no puedes pelear, ¿entiendes?" dijo el anciano Dong.

"… Pero no puedo dejarlo pelear a usted solo, ya no puede hacerlo" dijo Jun increíblemente más calmada.

"He pedido ayuda, lo detendré hasta que llegue aquí, mientras tanto ocúpate de refugiar a los demás" dijo el anciano Dong.

Jun aparto la mirada del anciano Dong, estaba molesta, pero podía controlarse, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los habitantes del pueblo.

"¡Basta de idioteces, no imporrta lo que hagan los destruirré a todos!" dijo Neo Eggman molesto.

El anciano Dong permanecía frente a Neo Eggman y Solar Leo, no le importaba nada más que proteger a su pueblo.

"¡Solarr Leo, mata a ese anciano, sus días han llegado a su fin!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras le daba la orden a Solar Leo.

Solar Leo avanzo hacia el frente, preparado para atacar con sus afiladas garras llameantes.

*Roarr*

"(¡Oh, no, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra!)" pensó Lightning.

Solar Leo lanzo su ataque, impactando en el suelo, justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba el anciano Dong, en esa parte del suelo dejo las marcas de sus feroces garras.

"…" Jun se giró para ver al anciano Dong, "¡No, rayos no te lo perdonare maldito!" dijo Jun para después dirigirse hacia Solar Leo para atacarlo.

"¡Jun no lo hagas!" dijo el anciano Dong.

"¡…!" Jun se detuvo sorprendida al oír la voz del anciano Dong.

"¿Esta bien?, siento haberlo movido de esa manera" dijo Lightning quien estaba en uno de los techos de las casas del pueblo junto al anciano Dong.

"¿Pero cómo?" se preguntó Jun muy confundida.

"Uy, ya estoy viejo para estas cosas… tú debes ser Lightning, muchas gracias por venir, estamos en tus manos" dijo el anciano Dong.

"Hare todo lo que pueda" dijo Lightning seria mientras saltaba del techo de la casa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Jun muy seria.

"Soy Lightning, Lightning the Hedgehog" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Nunca había oído hablar de ti, gracias por ayudar al anciano Dong, pero…" dijo Jun mientras ponía una cara de total enojo, "apártate, esta pelea es mía, y tú no tienes nada que ver en ella" dijo Jun mientras se giraba hacia Solar Leo.

"…" Lightning no dijo nada solo observo.

"¡Ahh!" Jun comenzó a correr hacia Solar Leo para atacarlo.

Solar Leo se preparaba para contraatacar con sus garras flamígeras, cuando Jun se acercó lo suficiente, a causa de su herida en su abdomen no pudo moverse a una buena velocidad para evadir el zarpazo de la bestia metálica; Jun veía aterrorizada la garra llameante de Solar Leo que estaba a punto de matarla.

*Ráfaga de viento*

"¡Rrayos, esa molesta erriza otrra vez!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras veía furioso que Lightning habia salvado con su increíble velocidad a Jun.

"Oye… no deberías pelear con una herida así" dijo Lightning mientras dejaba a Jun en el suelo, lejos de Solar Leo y Neo Eggman.

Jun apenas podía permanecer de pie, se presionaba con la mano la herida que tenía.

"No te pregunte" dijo Jun.

"Fu, fu, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosera… quien debe apartarse eres tú" dijo Lightning seria.

"¡Repite eso!" dijo Jun muy molesta.

"Quédate aquí, yo me encargo" dijo Lightning mientras corría frente a Solar Leo para atraer su atención.

Lightning corrió hacia Solar Leo, se paró frente a él, y le saco la lengua burlándose de él.

"*Silbido* ¡hey gato gigante aquí, ven por mí!" dijo Lightning.

"¡Solarr Leo no tengas piedad con esa erriza, mátala!" dijo Neo Eggman muy molesto.

*Roarrr*

Solar Leo comenzó a atacar a Lightning con ataques de fuego, Lightning los evadía con mucha facilidad, logrando llevar al gigante metálico lejos del pueblo.

"(¿Cómo podría derrotar a este robot?... no parece tener un punto débil)" pensaba Lightning mientras corría y evitaba los ataques de Solar Leo.

Lightning corrió hasta unas pequeñas montañas, subió a la cima de estas y salto hacia Solar Leo, con su Spin Attack golpeo la cabeza del robot, sin embargo no pareció tener mucho efecto, Lightning solo boto hacia otra dirección.

"(¡Vaya es muy duro!)" pensó Lightning sorprendida mientras pensaba en su próximo ataque.

Lightning y Solar Leo lucharon por un rato, Lightning era capaz de evadir los ataques de Solar Leo, sin embargo por más que Lightning atacara Solar Leo no sufría ningún daño.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, mi Solarr Leo es muy poderrozo!" decía Eggman mientras veía el combate, ansioso por ver a Solar Leo derrotar a Lightning.

"¡Ya veo la isla!" dijo Tails mientras se apresuraba en dirigir al tornado a la isla.

"…" Max iba muy mareado, era la primera vez que subía a un avión y volaba a esa velocidad.

"¡Como supuse, es el mismo robot, ha quemado toda la isla!" dijo Tails mientras se disponía a aterrizar al tornado en la parte este de la isla.

"¡Pero que robot tan grande!" dijo Max impresionado al ver a Solar Leo.

"¡Lightning aguanta!" dijo Tails al ver que Lightning luchaba contra esa fiera bestia metálica.

"¿Tails?" se preguntó Lightning sorprendida al ver el tornado en el aire, hacía mucho que Tails no pilotaba un avión.

Lightning se descuidó, y Solar Leo la ataco con un aliento de fuego, a Lightning no le quedo más opción que hacer el Spin Dash, para reducir el daño que el fuego le pudiera causar; la intensa llamarada golpeo a Lightning, sin embargo el ataque no le hizo nada a Lightning por la velocidad con la que giro, ya que disipo las flamas que se acercaron a ella, pero quedo algo cansada.

"Fiu… eso estuvo cerca" dijo Lightning aliviada.

Sin embargo Solar Leo ya se habia preparado para atacar rápidamente a Lightning con un potente zarpazo de fuego, esta vez Lightning no podría evadir el ataque.

"¡…!" Lightning no pudo hacer más que cubrirse con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos.

*Golpe metálico*

Lightning seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperaba el golpe que Solar Leo estaba a punto de propinarle, pero por alguna razón tardo más de lo debido; Lightning abrió los ojos.

"Ya… estamos a… mano" dijo Jun mientras sostenía la garra con sus manos.

Jun estaba siendo quemada, por lo que en un movimiento muy rápido y ágil, tomo la garra de Solar Leo y lo lanzo lejos con una fuerza sobrenatural.

*Respiro agitado*

Lightning estaba muy sorprendida por la fuerza de Jun, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

"Gracias… ¿estás bien?" pregunto Lightning preocupada al ver que Jun seguía muy mal de su herida.

"Tch… metete en tus propios asuntos" dijo Jun mientras débilmente se mantenía de pie.

"¿Qué te ocurrió, porque estas herida?" preguntó Lightning.

"Eso no te incumbe… ahora vete de aquí" dijo Jun.

"¡Deja de ser tan terca!" dijo Lightning enojada.

"…" Jun se sorprendió al oír a Lightning.

"Si trabajamos en equipo, tendremos una oportunidad de derrotar a esa cosa" dijo Lightning.

"…" Jun no decía nada.

"Vamos, reacciona… esa cosa va a volver a atacar" dijo Lightning mientras se ponía alerta.

"… Está bien" dijo Jun.

"¿Ves?, ¿Qué te ha costado ser un poco más amable?" preguntó Lightning.

"¡Grrr!, cállate… mira eso" dijo Jun seria.

Solar Leo se ponía de pie después de ser arrojado por Jun.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lightning.

"Su pecho… tiene grietas…" dijo Jun sorprendida.

"Mmm… ¡es verdad!" dijo Lightning.

"Escucha eriza, distráelo, yo aprovechare esa distracción para atacarlo con todo lo que tengo en ese lugar, quizá logremos algo" dijo Jun.

"Me parece bien, ¿pero podrás moverte?" pregunto Lightning mientras veía la herida de Jun.

"No te preocupes por eso, solo has lo que te dije" dijo Jun.

"Está bien" dijo Lightning para después comenzar a correr hacia la bestia.

"¡Solarr Leo, aquí viene, acaba con ella!" dijo Neo Eggman furioso.

*Roarr*

Solar Leo comenzó a correr hacia Lightning para atacarla con sus zarpas, sin embargo Lightning lo evadió con mucha facilidad; Lightning empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Solar Leo, quien atacaba frenéticamente con su aliento de fuego.

"¡Vamos Max, rápido!" decía Tails mientras corría hacia la salida del pueblo de Hóuzi.

"Ya voy" dijo Max mientras corría tras Tails.

Tails y Max llegaron a la salida de Hóuzi, vieron como Lightning corría alrededor de Solar Leo.

"¿Pero qué hace?" se preguntó Tails sorprendido mientras veía a Lightning correr en círculos.

"Creo que intenta marearlo" dijo Max.

"Es un robot, los robots no se marean" dijo Tails.

"(Solo debo esperar al momento exacto, esto le facilitara mucho atacarlo)" pensó Lightning mientras corría alrededor de Solar Leo y veía sus patas.

Solar Leo giraba sobre sí mismo para intentar atacar a Lightning con sus ataques.

"(¡Ahora!)" pensó Lightning mientras se preparaba apara ataca hacia las patas de Solar Leo.

Lightning uso el Spin Dash para derrapar, y rápidamente y con mucha fuerza ataco una de las patas de Solar Leo, desestabilizándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"¡Es tu oportunidad!" grito Lightning.

"¡Hyaa!" Jun comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia Solar Leo.

Justo antes de llegar al enorme robot, Jun dio un salto hacia el pecho de la bestia metálica, y con toda su fuerza golpeo el pecho de la bestia, en consecuencia y por las fisuras que tenía, Jun logro destrozar el pecho de la bestia metálica, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

"Eso… debe… bastar" dijo Jun débilmente mientras caía al suelo.

"¡Increíble!, ¡lo han conseguido!" dijo Tails muy impresionado al ver el trabajo en equipo de Lightning y Jun.

"Vaya" dijo Max sorprendido.

"¡No, Solarr Leo!" dijo Neo Eggman muy enojado al ver que su enorme robot habia sido derrotado.

Solar Leo cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa, varias chispas salieron de él, hasta que finalmente exploto por dentro, dejándolo inservible.

"¡Neo Eggman!" dijo Lightning muy enojada mientras corría hacia Neo Eggman.

Lightning salto hacia la maquina voladora de Neo Eggman para intentar atacarlo, pero Neo Eggman la evito por muy poco.

"¡Buen intento!" dijo Neo Eggman.

"¡Cobarde!" dijo Lightning al ver que no podía alcanzar a Neo Eggman saltando debido a la altura que este habia tomado en su máquina voladora.

"Has destrrozado a mi Solarr Leo… perro esto no acaba aquí, es solo un ligerro contrratiempo… si me perrmites" dijo Neo Eggman mientras se dirigía a los restos de Solar Leo.

"¡Esta vez no lo harás!" dijo Tails muy molesto para después correr hacia los restos de Solar Leo a gran velocidad.

"¡Señor Tails!" dijo Max sorprendido al ver la actitud de Tails.

Tails corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los restos de Solar Leo, llegando al mismo tiempo que Neo Eggman.

"¡Mmm!, ¡tú!" dijo Neo Eggman muy molesto.

"¡Nero, ¿Qué planeas ahora?!" pregunto Tails muy enojado.

"… ¡Ja, ja, ja, la historria se rrepite mi amigo!" dijo Neo Eggman.

"¡Maldito, no me digas que…!" dijo Tails serio.

"Así es… has adivinado" dijo Neo Eggman con una gran sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionara?!" pregunto Tails muy enojado.

"Mwahaha… solo una cosa me hace crreerr que esta vez tendrre éxito…" dijo Neo Eggman con mucha locura.

"¡…!" Tails abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

"… Ese molesto errizo azul ya no está para detenerrme… ¿recuerrdas?" dijo Neo Eggman, quien comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

"…" Tails desvió la mirada triste.

"Ja, ja, ja… ya no está más…" dijo Neo Eggman mientras señalaba con el dedo de su mano derecha la parte robótica de su cara y después señalaba el cielo.

Tails corrió hacia los restos de Solar Leo y entre los restos comenzó a buscar algo insistentemente.

"¡No te molestes, yo puedo encontrrarrlo!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras presionaba un botón de su máquina voladora.

La máquina voladora de Neo Eggman lanzó un misil directo hacia Tails, quien tuvo que retroceder para evadirlo, sin embargo la explosión del misil empujo a Tails a varios metros.

"Ahorra… si me permites" dijo Neo Eggman mientras se posicionaba sobre los restos de Solar Leo.

Neo Eggman presiono otro botón de su máquina voladora, inmediatamente después un rayo tractor bajo de la máquina, señalando los restos de Solar Leo; de los restos comenzó a salir un engrane rojo muy extraño, el cual entro en la máquina de Neo Eggman.

"Listo…" dijo Neo Eggman.

Lightning corrió hacia Tails para ayudarlo.

"¡Tails, ¿estás bien?!" pregunto Lightning muy preocupada mientras ayudaba a Tails a incorporarse.

"Si, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada" dijo Tails.

"¡Podrran haberr destrruido a Solarr Leo… perro aún quedan más sorrprresas porr descubrrirr!" dijo Neo Eggman mientras se iba a toda velocidad del lugar, hacia el norte.

"¡Espera!" dijo Lightning mientras intentaba seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, además de que Jun necesitaba ayuda.

Lightning corrió hacia Jun, quien estaba en el suelo, tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía por su herida.

"Nghh" Jun se sostenía la herida que tenía, parecía que de verdad le dolía mucho.

"Tu herida… déjame ayudarte" dijo Lightning mientras se arrodillaba para ayudar a Jun.

"¡Apártate no necesito tu ayuda!" dijo Jun muy molesta.

Lightning saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo rosa, tenía bordado de corazones.

"No seas cabezona" dijo Lightning seria.

"¡Te dije que no me ayudaras!" dijo Jun molesta.

"¡Mmm!", Lightning se molestó pero aun así tomo su pañuelo rosa y se acercó a Jun, "¡Trato de ser amable contigo, si no detienes el sangrado de tu herida abierta estarás en serios problemas!" dijo Lightning molesta mientras ayudaba a Jun a sentarse.

"…" Jun no dijo nada, solo acepto la ayuda de Lightning.

Lightning amarro el pañuelo en el abdomen de Jun, apretándolo suavemente para detener el sangrado, como era de esperarse ese pañuelo quedo manchado de sangre.

"No era necesario…" dijo Jun.

"No digas nada…" dijo Lightning mientras se iba.

"…" Jun veía como Lightning se marchaba.

Jun vio el pañuelo que Lightning le habia atado al abdomen, pudo ver en el bordado unas pequeñas letras que resaltaban.

"Querida Light… con cariño mamá" leyó Jun en el pañuelo.

Jun se sintió algo mal, ella sabía que los regalos de las madres hacia los hijos eran muy especiales, o al menos eso creía ella.

"¡Espera!" dijo Jun.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Lightning sorprendida.

"… Gracias" dijo Jun avergonzada.

Lightning regreso con Jun, la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y juntas se dirigieron hacia Tails y Max que estaban en el pueblo.

"¿Lo ves?, no cuesta nada ser un poco amable" dijo Lightning.

"Mph" dijo Jun.

Lightning y Jun fueron recibidas como heroínas por los habitantes de Hóuzi, los habitantes prepararon un gran banquete.

"Estamos en deuda con ustedes" dijo el anciano Dong.

"No ha sido nada, de verdad" dijo Lightning algo pretenciosa.

Tails, Max y Jun comían junto a Lightning; Jun ya habia sido atendida por los médicos del pueblo, le habia dicho que no debía moverse mucho si quería que su herida sanara.

"¿Tails?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Si?" respondió Tails.

"¿Ya habías visto a Neo Eggman?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Sí, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos" dijo Tails.

"Escuche su conversación… ¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Lightning.

Tails negó con la cabeza, "cosas de un loco, no prestes mucha atención a lo que ese demente diga, solo intentara confundirte" dijo Tails.

"Ya… pero, ¿Por qué lo has llamado Nero?" preguntó Lightning.

"Te lo contare después, por ahora despidámonos, ya es hora de regresar a casa, comienza a atardecer" dijo Tails.

Lightning, Tails y Max comenzaban a despedirse de los habitantes, Tails se quedó hablando con el anciano Dong un momento.

"¿Errmm?, ¿oye?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Mmm?, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Jun.

"No se tu nombre" dijo Lightning.

"… Me llamo Jun Hóuzi, ¿tú eres Lightning verdad?" pregunto Jun.

"Si, mucho gusto" dijo Lightning mientras le extendía la mano a Jun.

Jun vio la mano de Lightning, y después de unos segundos estrecho su mano con la de Lightning.

"Eres muy fuerte, serias de gran ayuda en la lucha contra Neo Eggman" dijo Lightning.

"…" Jun se quedó muy pensativa, un enorme sentimiento de tristeza la invadía.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Te ayudare a acabar con ese maldito" dijo Jun con una mirada de absoluto odio.

"¡Lo detendremos!" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"(Ese maldito… Lie… hermano, te vengare)" pensó Jun mientras veía al cielo.

"Jun, te presento a Max, él es un buen amigo mío, es algo tímido" dijo Lightning.

Jun estaba algo distraída, no pudo evitar emitir un "eh" de sorpresa al ver a Max.

"Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Max the Ferret" dijo Max.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Jun" dijo Jun mientras saludaba a Max.

"Y antes de irnos me gustaría que conocieras a Tails" dijo Lightning.

"¿Tails?, es el que está hablando con el anciano Dong, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, él es quien ha cuidado de mi desde que era muy pequeña" dijo Lightning.

"… El no parece ser tu papá" dijo Jun.

"Eso es porque no lo es" dijo Lightning.

"… No me digas que tus papas" dijo Jun, sintiéndose mal por Lightning.

Lightning solo negó con la cabeza, "ellos están en algún lugar y juro que algún día los encontrare" dijo Lightning.

"Ya veo… lamento haber manchado tu pañuelo" dijo Jun.

"No te preocupes… era todo lo que tenía para ayudarte" dijo Lightning.

"Señorita Jun, ¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunto Max tímidamente.

"Tengo quince años" contesto Jun.

"Woah, eres mayor que yo, yo tengo catorce" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"Y yo tengo once" dijo Max sonriendo.

"… Once…" dijo Jun triste.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Lightning.

"Nada" dijo Jun.

"Light, ya es hora de irnos, los habitantes del pueblo de Hóuzi reforestaran el bosque, quizá mañana les echemos una mano" dijo Tails.

"Tails, quiero presentarte a Jun" dijo Lightning.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Jun haciendo reverencia.

"Hola mucho gusto, el anciano Dong me ha contado de ti, sé que quizá Light ya te lo dijo, pero yo también te lo diré, me gustaría que ayudaras en nuestra misión para detener a Neo Eggman, al igual que Light has logrado destrozar una de las fábricas de Neo Eggman" dijo Tails.

"¡¿Tú también?!" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"Si" dijo Jun seria.

"… Y también lamento tu pérdida" dijo Tails triste.

"Gracias señor" dijo Jun.

Después de un rato, Lightning, Tails y Max subieron al tornado, y se despidieron por última vez de los habitantes de Hóuzi, levantando el vuelo de vuelta a South Island.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Los días en que publicaré los capítulos serán los lunes en la noche, y los jueves en la noche, creo que es el horario más cómodo.

Los exámenes finales aún no se acaban :(… se me esta cayendo el cabello del estrés… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les aseguro que se pondrá más interesante, poco a poco se van desvelando datos muy importantes.

Hasta luego ;P.


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

**SONIC Y AMY**

La cálida brisa del atardecer acariciaba el rostro de Lightning mientras cruzaba el océano en el tornado junto a Tails y Max de vuelta a South Island.

"…" Max cabeceaba de vez en cuando por el cansancio que tenía.

Lightning veía fijamente a Tails, dudando en preguntarle sobre lo que paso en el pueblo de Hóuzi; Lightning sabía que Tails podía llegar a ser muy obstinado y no le diría nada, solo conseguiría hacer que pelearan entre ellos, aun así Lightning tomo la decisión de preguntar a Tails todas las dudas e inquietudes que pasaban por su cabeza y que la agobiaban.

"… Tails" dijo Lightning dudando al principio.

"¿Qué pasa Light?" pregunto Tails, quien ya esperaba que Lightning lo bombardeara con preguntas.

"Quiero… hacerte unas preguntas" dijo Lightning más decidida.

"*Suspiro*, adelante" dijo Tails.

"… ¿Sabes dónde están mis papás?" preguntó Lightning.

"No lo sé" contesto Tails.

"¿Por qué desaparecieron así?" preguntó Lightning.

"Te he dicho antes que no puedo decírtelo" dijo Tails serio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Lightning.

"Es por tu bien" dijo Tails.

"…" Lightning no supo que más preguntar, esperaba que Tails respondiera a esas preguntas para poder hacer otras, pero Tails seguía sin decirle nada.

"¿Eso era todo?" preguntó Tails.

"No… ¿Por qué llamaste Nero a Neo Eggman?" preguntó Lightning.

"Me equivoque… quise decir Neo…" dijo Tails.

"(Me oculta algo…)" pensó Lightning al ver como respondió Tails a esa última pregunta.

"…" Tails guardo silencio esperando que Lightning no hiciera más preguntas.

"¿Por qué Neo Eggman te llamo amigo?" pregunto Lightning seria.

"Ya sabes cómo es, está completamente loco, dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente" dijo Tails.

"A mí me pareció… que ya se conocían" dijo Lightning.

"Pues claro, ya me he enfrentado a él antes, no es la gran cosa" dijo Tails.

"(Mmff… ya no sé qué más preguntar…)" pensó Lightning algo decaída.

Tails vio a Lightning de reojo, solo él y nadie más sabia si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, Tails no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver la cara deprimida de Lightning.

"Light… yo…" dijo Tails muy pensativo, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante.

"…" Lightning escucho a Tails, pero no dijo nada, solo lo vio fijamente, esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

"Te diré… lo que necesitas saber" dijo Tails muy serio.

"¿Lo que necesito saber?" se preguntó Lightning confundida.

Tails asintió con la cabeza, "ese robot gigante, Solar Leo… tu padre lucho contra uno igual hace trece años" dijo Tails.

Lightning abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que Tails había dicho, solo siguió escuchando lo que Tails le estaba contando.

"Neo Eggman apareció hace aproximadamente trece o catorce años, desde que apareció fue un gran problema, ni siquiera el Eggman real era tan malvado" dijo Tails.

"¿Eggman real?" pregunto Lightning confundida, era la primera vez que escuchaba de él, Tails no solía contarle mucho acerca del pasado, solo contaba sobre lo valiente y fuerte que era Sonic, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, nunca le conto historias sobre él.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, alguna vez fue el archienemigo de Sonic, después Sonic le apodo Eggman por su parecido con un huevo… je, je, je, Eggman se lo tomo tan en serio que decidió llamarse así mismo de esa manera, incluso comenzó a nombrar a sus creaciones Egg esto, Egg lo otro…" dijo Tails nostálgico.

"Nunca me lo contaste" dijo Lightning triste.

"Perdóname… solo hice lo que creí mejor para ti" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué más ocurrió?" preguntó Lightning a un triste pero bastante interesada.

"Pues tu papá, Sonic, lucho contra Eggman en un sinfín de ocasiones, son tantas las veces que Sonic desbarato por completo los planes de Eggman que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo" dijo Tails.

"…" Lightning veía seria a Tails.

"Sonic y todos nosotros, sus amigos, luchamos juntos contra Eggman, lo vencimos tantas veces que al final Eggman se dio por vencido y se dedicó a la enseñanza, daba clases en la universidad de Westside Island" dijo Tails.

"¿Por qué Neo Eggman se llamó a si miso de esa manera?, ¿Qué tienen que ver Eggman con Neo Eggman?" preguntó Lightning.

"Neo Eggman surgió de la nada, al parecer tenía una gran admiración por Eggman, y al ver que su villano favorito había tirado la toalla, decidió tomar su lugar, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a dar problemas" dijo Tails.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué ocurrió con el Eggman original?" preguntó Lightning.

"No lo sé, al igual que tus papás, desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo" dijo Tails.

"¿Por qué todos desaparecen?" se preguntó Lightning triste.

"Neo Eggman resulto ser más malvado e inteligente que Eggman, nos dio muchos problemas, y uno de los más grandes, y sobre lo que te iba a contar, es sobre los Z-Gears" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Lightning.

"Déjame explicártelo en orden, para que lo entiendas más fácil, cuando apareció Neo Eggman inmediatamente comenzó a atacar todas las grandes ciudades del mundo con unos robots muy poderosos llamados Z-Gears, no eran robots ordinarios, ya has visto de lo que son capaces, pero has sido capaz de derrotar a Solar Leo, el mismo Sonic tuvo problemas para vencerlo hace tiempo, es gracioso, Sonic lo venció con la ayuda de un buen amigo… Jun me recuerda mucho a él" dijo Tails.

"Papá…" dijo Lightning muy triste.

"Me desvié un poco del tema, el caso es que Neo Eggman creo doce Z-Gears en total, los cuales uso para conquistar el mundo, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de tus padres, lograron detenerlo, destruyendo a los doce Z-Gears" dijo Tails.

"Pero sí lograron vencer a Neo Eggman… ¿Por qué aún sigue causando problemas?, ya ha conquistado a más de medio planeta…" dijo Lightning decaída.

"Neo Eggman nos sorprendió a todos, tenía un truco sucio escondido… los Z-Gears además de no ser robots ordinarios, tienen algo muy especial dentro de ellos, tienen un engrane especial llamado Spirit Gear que les da fuerza, Neo Eggman creo doce de estos engranes y los uso en sus robots a los que llamo Z-Gears" dijo Tails.

Lightning recordó como Neo Eggman usaba el rayo tractor de su máquina voladora para tomar un extraño engrane rojo de los restos del destrozado Solar Leo.

"¡Eso era un Spirit Gear!" dijo Lightning sorprendida.

"Así es, intente tomarlo antes que él, pero no pude hacerlo, hace años existían siete gemas místicas llamadas Chaos Emeralds, Neo Eggman estaba tras ellas, por desgracia cuando destruimos a sus doce Z-Gears, no sabíamos nada acerca de los Spirit Gears, Neo Eggman los recogió de todos los Z-Gears caídos y los uso contra nosotros, el poder de esos Spirit Gears fue tan potente que destruyo a las Chaos Emeralds, y debido a su destrucción muchas cosas ocurrieron, Neo Eggman tomo ventaja de esa situación… y es por eso que ahora Neo Eggman ha conquistado gran parte del planeta" dijo Tails.

"Chaos Emeralds… durante la instrucción leí sobre esas gemas, podían ser usadas tanto para el bien como para el mal" dijo Lightning.

"Esas esmeraldas eran muy importantes, habían ayudado a Sonic a salvar al mundo en varias ocasiones, con su destrucción Ángel Island cayó del cielo, la Master Emerald se destruyó por completo, una raza llamada Chao que estaba muy relacionada con las esmeraldas se extinguió por completo y montones de desastres naturales azotaron al planeta" dijo Tails.

"… Fue entonces cuando inventaste los puntos electrónicos, hace algunos años" dijo Lightning.

"Si, cada punto electrónico contiene una aguja electromagnética que ayuda a estabilizar el clima y el movimiento de las placas del planeta, fue entonces que nació la división de zonas" dijo Tails.

"Neo Eggman se aprovechó del terror ocasionado por esos desastres naturales para conquistar todo el norte del planeta" dijo Lightning algo molesta.

"Ahora Neo Eggman intenta usar el mismo plan, ya debió haber reconstruido a los Z-Gears, por suerte ya acabaste con uno de ellos, Neo Eggman comenzara a atacar zona tres con estos peligrosos robots, por lo que tendremos que destruirlos de nuevo, pero esta vez tomaremos esos Spirit Gears y los destruiremos para que Neo Eggman no pueda usarlos más" dijo Tails.

"Entiendo Tails… muchas gracias por contarme todo esto… de verdad, estoy muy agradecida contigo" dijo Lightning.

"No me agradezcas" dijo Tails decaído, "es algo que debías saber, me duele mucho haber tenido que ocultarte todo esto" dijo Tails.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?" pregunto Lightning triste.

"Es por tu bien Light… recuerda que siempre tienes que luchar por lo que es justo y no por el odio… siempre recuérdalo" dijo Tails.

Lightning no dijo nada más, además ya estaban a punto de llegar a casa; Tails aterrizo cuidadosamente al tornado cerca de su casa.

"Descansemos el resto del día, mañana regresaremos a Hóuzi para ayudarlos a reforestar la isla" dijo Tails mientras bajaba del avión.

"Vamos Max, ji, ji, ji despierta" dijo Lightning mientras bajaba del avión.

"Uh… ya voy" dijo Max mientras bajaba del avión muy somnoliento.

"¿Qué pasa Max?" preguntó Lightning.

"Ahora me doy cuenta de que viajar en avión me da mucho sueño" dijo Max mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Adelántense chicos, yo me ocupare del tornado, en un momento los alcanzo" dijo Tails.

"Bien" dijo Lightning.

Lightning y Max se dirigieron a la casa, mientras Tails guardaba al tornado de vuelta en el garaje.

"¡Qué bueno que están bien, estaba muy preocupada!" dijo Cream mientras abrazaba a Lightning y a Max.

"Eh… Cream, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Lightning algo sorprendida.

"Cuando vi a Tails salir en el tornado supe que algo estaba terriblemente mal… el no suele pilotar muy a menudo al tornado a menos que sea necesario" dijo Cream quien aún abrazaba a Lightning y a Max.

"Pero estamos bien… no ha ocurrido nada Cream, no tienes por qué preocuparte" dijo Lightning tratando de animar a Cream.

"Lightning…" dijo Cream abrazando aún más fuerte a Lightning y a Max.

Después de abrazar a Lightning y a Max otro rato, los tres se sentaron en la sala, Lightning le conto todo lo que ocurrió a Cream, quien al escuchar el nombre de Solar Leo se sorprendió mucho, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Dónde está Tails?" preguntó Cream.

"Esta en el garaje, dijo que guardaría al tornado… pero ya se ha tardado lo suyo" dijo Lightning mientras veía por la ventana de la sala, desde la cual se podía ver una pequeña parte del garaje.

"…" Max tenía algo de sueño, ya había anochecido.

"Max, puedes ir a dormir si quieres, no hay problema por nosotras" dijo Lightning.

"… Está bien… ese viaje de avión de verdad que me dio mucho sueño… Light, señorita Cream buenas noches, ya me voy a dormir" dijo Max algo somnoliento mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación, Lightning le sonrió dándole las buenas noches, Cream hizo lo mismo, pero estaba muy pensativa.

Una vez que Max se fue de la sala, Lightning y Cream se quedaron solas, Lightning solo estaba sentada, al principio pensaba en todo lo que Tails le había dicho, y en cuantas ganas tenia de ver a sus papás, después le llamo mucho la atención que Cream estaba como ausente, solo veía fijamente a un lugar en específico de la sala, por lo que Lightning dirige su mirada a ese sitio, pero no había nada.

"… ¿Cream?" preguntó Lightning.

"…" Cream no respondió, estaba muy distraída.

"Cream" dijo Lightning con la voz más elevada.

"¿Uh?" Cream se sorprendió un poco, Lightning la tomo desprevenida.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Lightning.

"… ¡Oh, no es nada!... solo recordaba cosas… Tails te ha contado cosas sobre tu papá, ¿verdad?" preguntó Cream.

"Si, así es" dijo Lightning.

"Ji, ji, ji, ¿y no quieres saber nada sobre tu mamá?" preguntó Cream.

"¿Mi mamá?" pregunto Lightning muy sorprendida e incrédula, Lightning pensaba que Cream no sabía mucho de sus padres, "Cream… ¿tú conociste a mis padres?" preguntó Lightning.

"¡Pero claro!, Tails no es el único que los conocía" dijo Cream.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Bueno, nunca me lo preguntaste" dijo Cream.

"Aww… Cream" dijo Lightning con cara de puchero.

"Pero al igual que Tails, solo puedo decirte ciertas cosas, ¿entiendes?" pregunto Cream guiñando el ojo.

"Si, entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que me puedes contar?" preguntó Lightning.

"Bueno, ¿sabes?, Amy era una de mis mejores amigas, ella era graciosa, divertida y con mucho carácter…" dijo Cream muy nostálgica.

"…" Lightning no sabía que decir, las palabras en pasado que Cream utilizaba ponían a pensar a Lightning, "(por como habla de mis papás… parece como si…)" pensó Lightning muy triste.

"¿Light?, ¿pasa algo, porque estas así tan de repente?" pregunto Cream muy preocupada.

"… Cream… mis padres… mis padres… ¿están muertos verdad?" pregunto Lightning muy cabizbaja, los mechones de cabello de su frente le cubrían los ojos.

"… No Light… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" preguntó Cream.

"… Me da esa impresión" dijo Lightning muy deprimida.

"No están muertos, Light por favor tienes que creerme, vamos, anímate… no me gusta verte así" dijo Cream con los ojos vidriosos.

*Snif*

"Lo siento Cream, soy una tonta" dijo Lightning, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con su brazo.

"Light…" dijo Cream triste.

Lightning le dio una gran sonrisa a Cream, quien se alegró de ver a Lightning otra vez feliz.

"Vamos Cream cuéntame más sobre mi mamá" dijo Lightning, quien se paró de su sofá y se sentó a un lado de Cream.

"¿A ver qué te puedo decir…?" se preguntó Cream mientras pensaba, "¡Ya se!, ¿te gustaría saber cómo se conocieron tus papás?" preguntó Cream.

"¡Si, claro que sí!" dijo Lightning.

"Vamos a ver, yo no estuve presente cuando paso, pero Amy me lo conto tantas veces que te juro que a veces los confundo como si fuera un recuerdo mío" dijo Cream.

Lightning solo sonrió, estaba muy interesada en oír a Cream, era la primera vez en que sabría algo de sus papás; durante todo el tiempo que vivió con Tails y Cream, nunca pregunto nada de sus papás, ya que Tails simplemente no le decía nada, y nunca creyó que Cream supiera algo más que el hecho de que su padre era un gran héroe.

Quartz Quadrant Good Future JP Ver.

[¡Hola, soy yo la autora! ;P, no sé si sea Buena idea, pero bueno, si gustan pueden escuchar como narra Cream la historia de Sonic y Amy mientras escuchan esa hermosa melodía del juego Sonic CD, pueden escucharla en YouTube, ¡es muy romántica!, ¡y que memorias! .].

"En Westside Island, hay un hermoso lago llamado Never Lake, sobre el cual una vez al mes aparece un pequeño planeta, Amy, quien era fan del gran héroe Sonic, se enteró de que el señor Sonic iría de vacaciones a ese lago, así que decidió ir allí, sin embargo para la mala suerte de Amy, el doctor Eggman tenía planes malvados en ese planeta; Amy conoció por primera vez al señor Sonic en Little Planet, al principio el señor Sonic corría de ella, como de costumbre, pero una vez avanzaron en el planeta, Amy fue secuestrada por un malvado robot de Eggman, y aunque el señor Sonic lo niegue, al ver que Amy fue secuestrada hizo todo lo posible para rescatarla… la misma Amy me conto como era la expresión del señor Sonic al ver que era secuestrada, ji, ji, ji, era de total preocupación" dijo Cream mientras sonreía.

"¿Y qué paso después?" pregunto Lightning muy interesada, no se perdía de ningún detalle.

"Pues el señor Sonic rescato a Amy de las garras de ese robot malvado, y después el señor Sonic hizo pedazos los planes de Eggman, rescato a Amy de la base de Eggman que estaba por colapsarse en ese planeta, y después…" dijo Cream al final con una expresión de decepción.

"¿Si?" preguntó Lightning.

"… Ermm… el señor Sonic le pidió a Amy que contara hasta cien… y se fue corriendo" dijo Cream con la misma expresión.

"… ¿Por qué hizo eso?" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"Bueno… Amy tuvo que luchar muy duro por el amor de Sonic, y lo logro" dijo Cream sonriendo.

"…" Lightning se sonrojo mucho al escuchar a Cream.

"Desde entonces Amy vivió muchas aventuras junto a el señor Sonic, mientras intentaba ganarse su corazón, incluso al final fue el mismísimo señor Sonic quien siguió a Amy… *Suspiro*, pero que tiempos" dijo Cream muy nostálgica.

"… Gracias por contarme esto Cream… de verdad, ahora se mas cosas sobre mis padres" dijo Lightning muy alegre.

"No ha sido nada Light, quizá otro día te cuente más a detalle las historias de amor de tus papás, ji, ji, ji" dijo Cream.

Lightning se sonrojo mucho, "… si… claro que si" dijo Lightning nerviosamente.

"Podría serte útil para cuando encuentres a un lindo chico, siempre puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" dijo Cream sonriendo.

"… ¡Me estas avergonzado Cream…!" dijo Lightning muy ruborizada.

"¡Ay vamos no tiene nada de malo!" dijo Cream mientras reía, "estas en la edad de enamorarte" dijo Cream.

Por poco y a Lightning le salía humo de las orejas, de verdad que estaba muy avergonzada, nunca había tenido una plática tan incómoda con Cream.

"Y si me preguntas… creo que Max es muy chico para ti" dijo Cream pensativa.

"¡Cream!" dijo Lightning muy avergonzada.

"Bueno, ya encontraras a alguien" dijo Cream.

En ese momento Tails entro a la casa, parecía algo agobiado, cuando Lightning lo vio, supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para quitarse a Cream de encima con esa platica tan incómoda, por lo menos para ella.

"Tails, que bueno que ya estás aquí, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" preguntó Lightning.

"Tuve que hacer unas llamadas, todo está bien, ¿Por qué estás tan roja?" pregunto Tails al ver a Lightning como un tomate.

"¡N-No es nada!" dijo Lightning sacudiendo los brazos.

"Bueno… *bostezo*, ya estoy algo cansado, me iré a dormir, creo que debes hacer los mismo, mañana tendremos que madrugar" dijo Tails.

"Si, ya me voy a dormir también" dijo Lightning para después darles las buenas noches a Tails y Cream e irse a su habitación.

"¿Qué le paso?" preguntó Tails.

"Cosas de chicas" dijo Cream mientras pasaba frente a Tails rumbo a su habitación.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Tails muy confundido.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano, Tails, Lightning y Max se levantaron para viajar a la isla del pueblo Hóuzi, Tails volvió a usar el tornado, los tres despegaron sin ningún problema.

"¿Señor Tails, como reforestara toda esa isla?, quedo hecha cenizas…" dijo Max algo decaído.

"Sencillo, en la cabina del tornado esta un invento mío, llamado WG, la abreviatura de Weather Generator, es una maquina capaz de generar el ambiente más apropiado para que las plantas crezcan de una manera más acelerada" dijo Tails.

"Vaya, señor Tails, ¿usted es un científico?" pregunto Max.

"No, solo me gusta mucho imaginar cosas y luego ponerlas en práctica, es fascinante cuando inventas cosas nuevas" dijo Tails.

"Mmm" Max se quedó pensando.

"Tails ha inventado cosas muy útiles, ¿recuerdas el sistema de detección global que te conté?, él fue quien lo creo" dijo Lightning.

"Muy bien chicos, ya vamos a aterrizar, prepárense, este será un día agotador" dijo Tails.

Tails aterrizo al tornado cerca del pueblo de Hóuzi, en donde ya los estaban esperando un montón de habitantes, todos listos para trabajar.

"Buenos días a todos, hoy reforestaremos toda la isla" dijo Tails mientras cargaba un maletín metálico de color rojo con blanco.

"Estamos listo, usted solo de las indicaciones" dijo uno de los habitantes.

"Muy bien, a trabajar" dijo Tails.

Sin más demora, Tails, Lightning, Max y los habitantes de Hóuzi comenzaron a remover las hierbas quemadas de la isla, y a plantar nuevas semillas para los árboles, después de un buen rato de estar trabajando, Lightning se dio cuenta de que Jun no estaba entre los habitantes.

"…" Lightning buscaba con la mirada a Jun entre los habitantes.

"¿Light, buscas a Jun?" pregunto Max.

"Si, ¿la has visto?" preguntó Lightning.

"No… pero quizá si le preguntas a alguno de los habitantes de Hóuzi sepan donde esta" dijo Max.

"Si, creo que tendré que preguntar" dijo Lightning, "¿me cubrirías?" preguntó Lightning.

"¡Claro, pero saluda a Jun de mi parte!" dijo Max muy alegre.

Lightning sonrió y asintió, después fue con un habitante, y le pregunto si sabía dónde estaba Jun, pero no sabía, Lightning tuvo que preguntar varias veces, hasta que al fin le dijeron dónde estaba.

"¿Jun?, esta con el anciano Dong, los dos están detrás del pueblo, en el camposanto" dijo un habitante que traía consigo muchas semillas.

"Ya veo, ¡gracias!" dijo Lightning para después salir corriendo hacia el pueblo y luego hacia el camposanto que estaba detrás.

Lightning llego muy rápidamente al camposanto, al llegar pudo ver a Jun de rodillas frente a una lápida de piedra, a un lado de ella estaba el anciano Dong, Lightning no se lo pensó mucho y fue a saludar al anciano Dong y a Jun.

"Hola, que bueno verlo de nuevo" dijo Lightning muy alegre.

"¡Oh, pero si es la joven Lightning!, ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó el anciano Dong muy alegremente.

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar" dijo Lightning muy alegre.

"…" Jun no decía nada, solo permanecía inclinada sin moverse.

"¿Qué pasa con Jun?" preguntó Lightning.

"Está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, ha perdido a su hermano menor, se llamaba Lie… el día de ayer, durante el ataque de Neo Eggman, él y otros amigos suyos decidieron confrontar a Neo Eggman… lamentablemente ninguno de ellos salió con vida… es un pérdida terrible" dijo el anciano Dong muy triste.

Lightning apretó los puños con rabia, "no lo sabía" murmuro Lightning.

Lightning se acercó a Jun, y le puso su mano en el hombro para intentar hacerla sentir mejor.

"¡Déjame sola!" dijo Jun muy molesta.

"Lo siento…" dijo Lightning muy triste.

"¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?" pregunto Jun muy molesta.

"¡Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" dijo Lightning muy molesta.

"… *sollozo*" Jun comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

Lightning no dijo nada más, solo se sentó a un lado de Jun, y espero a que se calmara un poco.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Jun mientras lloraba.

"Lo que ha pasado no es nada justo… Neo Eggman tiene que pagar por esto" dijo Lightning muy decidida.

"¡…!" Jun se sorprendió al escuchar a Lightning.

"Por eso he venido, estoy segura de que si unimos fuerzas, será más sencillo derrotar a Neo Eggman, y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas" dijo Lightning.

"Pero… Neo Eggman tiene conquistado gran parte del planeta, ¿crees que es posible ganar?" pregunto Jun no muy convencida.

"Claro que sí, ya has visto como hemos podido derrotar a uno de sus robots, estoy segura de que podemos con el" dijo Lightning.

"Je, eres muy optimista" dijo Jun.

"Vamos, piénsalo… seguro que serias de gran ayuda, ya sabemos cómo atacara Neo Eggman, y haremos todo lo posible para detenerlo" dijo Lightning.

"…" Jun no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo la lápida un rato más.

"Max te envía saludos" dijo Lightning.

Lightning se levantó, se despidió del anciano Dong y regreso a la zona de reforestación de la isla.

"¿Has visto a Jun?" pregunto Max al ver a Lightning regresar.

"Si" contesto Lightning.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Max.

"Ha perdido a su hermano, ayer durante la batalla contra Neo Eggman" dijo Lightning seria.

"… Pobre Jun… espero que este bien, no parece mala persona" dijo Max.

Todos trabajaron hasta el atardecer, por fin habían terminado de quitar las plantas carbonizadas de la isla y plantar las nuevas semillas, Tails abrió el maletín metálico que llevaba, y comenzó a presionar unas teclas que había en el, antes de eso los habitantes de Hóuzi habían puesto un montón de agujas metálicas de la altura de un aldeano aproximadamente en diferentes partes de la isla.

"Es hora de activar el WG" dijo Tails.

Una extraña niebla brillante apareció súbitamente, era cálida, pero refrescante a la vez, era una sensación muy rara, pero agradable, de pronto pequeños brotes comenzaron a salir de la tierra a una velocidad increíble, los árboles, arbustos y flores comenzaban a renacer gracias a la tecnología de Tails.

"Wow" los habitantes de Hóuzi estaban muy impresionados con el invento de Tails.

Al poco tiempo, el enorme bosque, las hermosas praderas, y la frondosa jungla tropical de la isla volvió a crecer, todos los habitantes de Hóuzi estallaron en jubilo, cuando regresaron al pueblo hicieron otra fiesta en honor a Tails y compañía.

"De verdad no ha sido nada" decía Tails mientras los habitantes de Hóuzi le servían más bebida y comida a Tails, además de que unas habitantes muy monas lo acompañaban.

"… (-.-)" Lightning veía muy seria a Tails.

"¡Que rica esta la comida!" dijo Max.

"Qué bueno que les guste, siéntanse cómodos, están en confianza" dijo el anciano Dong.

Súbitamente, Jun se paró frente a Lightning, Jun sorpresivamente le extendió la mano a Lightning.

"¿Uh?" Lightning estaba algo sorprendida.

"Acepto, te ayudare a derrotar a Neo Eggman" dijo Jun muy seria.

"… ¡Qué bien, ahora será más fácil!" dijo Lightning sonriendo mientras le daba la mano a Jun.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?" pregunto Jun.

"Tails es quien planea todo, por hoy no hay nada que hacer… además creo que está bastante ocupado" dijo Lightning mientras veía enojada a Tails.

"Ya veo… pero… no puedo quedarme aquí, solo entorpecería las cosas, tendrías que avisarme hasta acá" dijo Jun pensativa.

"Si es verdad, pero ya había pensado en eso… ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?, en South Island será más fácil dirigir las misiones" dijo Lightning.

"… No lo sé" dijo Jun pensativa.

"¡Vamos Jun!" dijo Max alegre.

"… Está bien… espero no ser una molestia" dijo Jun mientras le sonreía a Max.

"Claro que no, solo hay que decirle a Tails, por Cream no creo que haya problema" dijo Lightning muy segura.

Jun se sentó junto a Lightning y Max.

"¿Ya estas mejor de tu herida?" preguntó Lightning.

"¡Es verdad!... toma" dijo Jun mientras le entregaba un pañuelo rosa a Lightning.

Lightning tomo el pañuelo.

"Lo he lavado, no ha quedado ninguna mancha… gracias" dijo Jun.

"No ha sido nada, pero, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?" preguntó Lightning.

"Fue durante mi ataque a la fábrica de Neo Eggman, ese maldito capturaba gente de mi pueblo y la esclavizaba" dijo Jun muy molesta.

Lightning y Jun platicaron durante horas, parecían llevarse bien, pero Jun se mostraba muy seria con ella, era más abierta y amable con Max. Después de un rato, Tails convenció a los habitantes de que se tenía que ir, los habitantes lo estimaban mucho por lo que había hecho, después de despedirse de todos Tails, Lightning, Max y Jun lo acompañaron al tornado.

"¿Tails?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Qué pasa Light?" preguntó Tails.

"¿Recuerdas a Jun?" preguntó Lightning.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Tails.

"Pues veras… ella es muy fuerte, y sería de gran ayuda para derrotar a Neo Eggman" dijo Lightning.

"Ya sé a dónde vas con eso… está bien Light, de todas formas ya había pensado en ello, ¿estas segura de eso Jun?" preguntó Tails.

"Sí señor, si no es molestia me gustaría ayudarles con Neo Eggman" dijo Jun.

"No es ninguna molestia" dijo Tails.

"Gracias señor, le prometo ser de gran ayuda" dijo Jun.

"Está bien, por ahora regresemos a casa, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar bien para mañana estar alertas por si Neo Eggman ataca" dijo Tails.

"¡Bien!, con la ayuda de Max, y la tuya Jun, seguro que derrotaremos a Neo Eggman" dijo Lightning.

Tails se alegró al oír a Lightning decir eso, "incluso podría mostrarles cómo trabajar en equipo" dijo Tails al final.

Todos subieron al avión, y despegaron a toda prisa hacia South Island.

FIN DEL CAPITULO V

NOTA DE AUTOR: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la aventura de Light y los demás apenas empieza, nuevos enemigos, nuevas alianzas, ¿podrán proteger a zona tres de Neo Eggman?, ¿Qué es lo que Tails y Cream no pueden contar a Light?, poco a poco se irán revelando pistas, espero no ser muy obvia ;P.

Gracias a todos por leer mi Fic, y por sus reviews, sin ustedes no sería nada, adiós :D.


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**VÍNCULOS DE EQUIPO Y AMISTAD**

"Fu, fu, Tails, pudiste haber hecho al tornado un poco más grande ¿sabes?" dijo Lightning, "creo que Max y Jun no van muy cómodos" dijo Lightning mientras veía como Max y Jun compartían una misma cabina del avión.

Tails, Lightning, Max y Jun volaban en el tornado por la bella noche hacia South Island, el tornado solo tenía espacio para tres tripulantes, por lo que Max y Jun tuvieron que compartir una de las tres cabinas del tornado.

"Lo siento mucho, pero pronto llegaremos a South Island, les prometo que me daré algo de tiempo para rediseñar al tornado" dijo Tails mientras pilotaba el tornado.

"¡N-No se preocupe de verdad!... por mí no hay ningún problema" dijo Jun.

"Si señor Tails no hay problema" dijo Max.

Lightning veía a Max y a Jun algo confundida, pensaba que se irían quejando todo el camino; después de un rato de vuelo Jun comenzó a hablar con Max.

"Umm… ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Lightning?" pregunto Jun.

"¿Uh?" Max se sorprendió un poco, no pensó que Jun intentaría conversar con él, "desde hace unos días, ella me salvo de Neo Eggman" dijo Max.

"… Ya veo…" dijo Jun pensativa.

"Las personas en South Island son muy amables, te sentirás muy cómoda" dijo Max sonriendo.

"… Gracias… (me recuerda mucho a él… incluso tienen la misma edad)" pensó Jun triste.

"¡Prepárense chicos, voy a aterrizar!" dijo Tails.

"Tails, ¿Por qué gritas así?, no es la primera vez que aterrizas…" dijo Lightning seria.

"No, pero si la primera vez que aterrizo con poco combustible y la hélice a punto de reventar… este avión ya está muy viejo" dijo Tails.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Max y Jun asustados.

"¡Sujétense!" dijo Tails mientras pilotaba lo mejor que podía al tornado.

Por suerte ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de Tails, Max abraso a Jun por el miedo que tenía, Lightning no parecía muy preocupada; el avión se movía muy violentamente, pero gracias a la habilidad de Tails para pilotar, el avión aterrizo de forma algo brusca sin lastimar a ningún pasajero.

"¡Uff!, pobre tornado…" dijo Tails mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, al ver al tornado completamente inservible se sintió algo mal.

"Supongo que no usar al tornado hizo que se oxidara o algo" dijo Lightning.

"Si… tendré que reconstruirlo por completo… ¿uh?" dijo Tails, quien al ver a Max y a Jun se preocupó un poco, "lo siento, espero que no los haya asustado mucho…" dijo Tails.

"Max, ya ha pasado…" dijo Jun mientras veía avergonzada como Max la abrazaba.

"… Perdón" dijo Max mientras se apartaba de Jun.

"… Vamos, bajen del avión… no ha sido para tanto" dijo Lightning quien ya se había bajado del avión.

"Mph" Jun parecía molesta con Lightning, pero no dijo nada solo bajo del avión, seguida de Max.

"Adelántense, me quedare a revisar unas cuantas cosas del tornado" dijo Tails mientras comenzaba a analizar al destrozado avión.

Lightning, Max y Jun se dirigieron a la casa, donde Cream los recibió con mucho cariño.

"Que alegría verlos de vuelta en casa, ¿Cómo les ha ido en la reforestación?" pregunto Cream alegre.

"¡Muy bien!, todo ha ido perfectamente" dijo Lightning muy confiada.

"Hola señorita Cream" dijo Max sonriendo.

"¿Uh?... ¿Quién es esta chica tan simpática?" pregunto Cream alegremente.

"E-Eh… y-yo…" Jun estaba algo nerviosa, el entusiasmo de Cream la ponía nerviosa.

"Ella es Jun, nos ayudara a luchar contra Neo Eggman, por lo que se quedara a vivir con nosotros un tiempo" dijo Lightning.

"Entiendo, es un placer conocerte Jun, me llamo Cream" dijo Cream mientras le extendía la mano a Jun en señal de hospitalidad.

"Igualmente… espero no dar muchas molestias" dijo Jun mientras saludaba a Cream.

"No te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa" dijo Cream sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo Jun con un poco más de confianza.

"Umm, tienes suerte, aún queda una habitación libre, pero tendré que prepárala primero con algo de ropa de cama, y limpiar un poco, hace mucho que no usamos esa habitación, está llena de polvo" dijo Cream.

"No se preocupe, de verdad" dijo Jun.

"Mmm, solo por hoy, ¿podrías dormir en la habitación de Lightning o en la de Max?, como gustes" dijo Cream.

"Si, no hay problema, muchas gracias" dijo Jun.

"Mmm… pequeño Max, podrías ser un caballero y ceder por hoy tu cama, te preparare una para ti… pero en el suelo, ¿está bien?" preguntó Cream.

"Si, está bien" dijo Max sonriendo.

Por alguna razón a Jun no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, a pesar de que era en su beneficio.

"¿Dónde está Tails?" preguntó Cream.

"Esta fuera, el tornado se averió, no debe tardar" dijo Lightning.

Cream, se puso a pensar un momento, y después sonrió.

"Vamos, pasen tengo la cena lista, deben tener hambre después de tanto trabajo" dijo Cream mientras pasaba a la cocina.

"¡Vaya que sí!" dijo Lightning mientras se dirigía al comedor y tomaba asiento.

Jun se dirigió a la cocina, "¿necesita ayuda con algo?..." pregunto Jun.

"Oh, no te molestes" dijo Cream mientras daba una pequeña risita, "por lo menos por hoy, déjame atenderte como si fueras una invitada" dijo Cream.

"… Está bien" dijo Jun.

Jun se dirigió al comedor, Lightning y Max ya estaban sentados, Jun solo se paró a un lado de la mesa, esperaba a que todos tomaran asiento.

"¿Jun?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Jun seria.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" preguntó Lightning.

"Espero a que todos se sienten, es falta de educación" dijo Jun muy seria.

"Fu, fu, no hace falta que seas tan educada, a Cream y Tails no les importara" dijo Lightning.

"Hare lo que crea correcto" dijo Jun seria.

"Está bien, no te enojes" dijo Lightning.

Cream se dirigió al comedor y preparo la mesa.

"Vamos a cenar chicos" dijo Cream alegremente mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias por la comida" dijo Jun mientras se sentaba.

"Ji, ji, ji, no hace falta que seas tan formal, estas en confianza" dijo Cream alegre.

"…" Jun veía pensativa a Cream, "está bien" dijo Jun alegre.

"Tails se está tardando" dijo Cream algo preocupada.

"No te preocupes Cream, ya vendrá, debe estar trasteando de más con el tornado" dijo Lightning.

"Jun, ¿Cómo es el pueblo de Hóuzi?, he escuchado muchas historias sobre él, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo" dijo Cream.

"Es un pueblo muy tranquilo, y la gente es muy agradable, por eso hare todo lo que pueda por protegerlo" dijo Jun.

"Ya veo, dime Jun, ¿tienes familia en Hóuzi?" preguntó Cream.

Jun se deprimió un poco, solo desvió la mirada tristemente, después volvió a ver a Cream, "no, perdí a mi último hermano, todo a causa de Neo Eggman" dijo Jun seria.

"… Perdona, creo que fui algo indiscreta" dijo Cream triste.

Jun negó con la cabeza, "está bien, no se preocupe… quería mucho a mi hermano, pero ahora se ha ido, y lo único que me queda, es vencer a Neo Eggman para hacer honor a Lie" dijo Jun muy seria.

"… Jun… la venganza no te llevara a nada" dijo Cream seria.

"¿Uh?" Jun se sorprendió al oír a Cream.

"Si tu motivación para derrotar a Neo Eggman es vengar a tu hermano… me temo que no aplicaras tu verdadero potencial" dijo Cream para después sonreír, "debes buscar una mejor motivación, proteger a las personas de tu pueblo, es una mejor motivación, ¿no crees?" preguntó Cream.

"… No lo sé… es tanto el odio que tengo hacia ese maldito… que…" dijo Jun llena de rabia.

"Jun, ese odio que sientes hacia Neo Eggman, debes dejarlo ir" dijo Cream.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso no es posible!, no me pida que haga algo así" dijo Jun enojada.

"Debes perdonar, el odio no te llevara a nada" dijo Cream muy tranquila.

"¡Usted no sabe cómo me siento, no puede decirme nada!" dijo Jun muy enojada.

Lightning y Max veían con los ojos abiertos de par en par, muy sorprendidos como Jun se enojaba con Cream; Lightning estaba a punto de pararse para abofetear a Jun, pero Cream le dio una mirada a Lightning, quien capto la señal y se quedó en su lugar.

"Jun, yo perdí a mi madre a manos de Neo Eggman muchos años atrás, al principio pensaba como tú, quería matar a Neo Eggman, a como diera lugar quería que sufriera de la forma más horrible posible" dijo Cream muy serena.

"…" Jun solo escuchaba a Cream, sentía algo de remordimiento.

"Pero… después comprendí, que el odio no me conduciría a nada, no era la motivación correcta para pelear contra él… en cambio, la familia, la amistad, el amor hacia nuestro planeta son las mejores armas que tenemos para hacer frente a Neo Eggman… Jun, deja ir ese odio que tienes… nuestra especie es muy susceptible a esa emoción" dijo Cream muy seria.

"… Yo…" dijo Jun indecisa.

"Por favor, debes dejar ir esa emoción… no te hace bien, no es la causa correcta" dijo Cream.

"Entiendo… ahora lo comprendo" dijo Jun.

Lightning se sorprendió, por lo poco que conocía a Jun, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy terca.

"Tiene razón, he estado equivocada, incluso iba en contra de las enseñanzas de mi clan… me he dado cuenta de ello, perdóname Lie" dijo Jun con los ojos vidriosos.

Un ambiente muy ligero y agradable se sentía dentro de la casa, era como si la tensión que provenía de Jun se hubiera esfumado.

"(¿Qué ha sido eso?, esa sensación… Cream, ¿Qué has hecho?)" se preguntó Lightning.

"Vamos, será mejor que vayan a dormir… si conozco a Tails, debe estar trabajando en el tornado como loco… le llevare la cena al garaje" dijo Cream.

"Está bien Cream, ya tenía bastante sueño" dijo Lightning.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Cream levanto toda la mesa, Lightning y Jun le ayudaron a lavar los platos, mientras que Max los secaba.

"Bueno chicas, las dejo, voy al garaje, Tails debe estar hambriento, además ya es algo tarde, intentare convencerlo para que venga a dormir… buenas noches" dijo Cream.

"Buenas noches" dijeron Lightning, Max y Jun.

Después de lavar los platos, los tres fueron a la planta alta, Cream ya había arropado al bebe Mach desde antes que llegaran a casa, estaba profundamente dormido; Lightning le dio las buenas noches a Max y Jun, y entro a su habitación, Max y Jun se dirigieron a la habitación de Max.

"Umm, bueno… que tengas buenas noches Jun" dijo Max mientras se dirigía a la bolsa de dormir que había en el suelo, Cream la había preparado antes de llevar la cena a Tails.

"Espera…" dijo Jun.

"¿Si?" pregunto Max.

"Déjame dormir allí" dijo Jun.

"Pero… eres una chica… y debo ser amable con ellas" dijo Max.

Jun dio una pequeña risa, "si lo sé, pero soy mayor que tú, y se supone que la gente mayor debe cuidar a los pequeños, ¿no es así?" pregunto Jun.

"Umm… creo que si…" dijo Max indeciso.

Jun se acercó a Max y le dio una gran sonrisa, "vamos, es hora de dormir" dijo Jun.

Max hizo caso a Jun y se fue a su cama, Jun apago la luz de la habitación y después se acostó en la bolsa de dormir.

"… Jun" dijo Max.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Jun.

"¿No te agrada Light?" pregunto Max.

"… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" pregunto Jun.

"Es solo que… eres muy amable conmigo, pero eres muy seria con Light" dijo Max.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto Jun.

"Si" dijo Max.

"Mmm, bueno tengo que decir, que hay algo en ella que no me gusta mucho, es muy confiada, y las personas confiadas no son de mi agrado" dijo Jun.

"Pero Light es muy buena persona" dijo Max.

"Si, lo sé, además la acabo de conocer, supongo que nuestra amistad mejorara con el tiempo" dijo Jun.

"A mí también me acabas de conocer, y aun así eres muy amable conmigo" dijo Max.

"… Eso es porque… me agradas, eres bastante simpático" dijo Jun alegremente.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Max.

"Si" dijo Jun.

"Tú también me agradas mucho Jun… espero que seamos los mejores amigos" dijo Max.

"Claro que sí, ahora, ya basta de tanta charla, hay que dormir… *bostezo*, mañana podremos hablar todo lo que quieras" dijo Jun.

"Está bien, buenas noches Jun" dijo Max.

"Buenas noches Max" dijo Jun.

Mientras tanto en el garaje, Cream entro sin avisar al garaje, llevaba la cena de Tails, Cream se sorprendió al escuchar que Tails estaba hablando con alguien más.

"Si, entiendo que no puedan ayudarnos… pero Neo Eggman se ha concentrado en zona tres, y ha vuelto a crear a los Z-Gear" dijo Tails mientras hablaba por un radio transmisor.

"… ¿Se le han acabado las ideas?, nosotros tenemos bastante con las fábricas de robots que ha creado en zona cuatro… cada vez son más y más robots" dijo una voz muy familiar masculina que provenía del radiotransmisor.

"*Suspiro*, Neo Eggman es un fastidio… debo planear bien que es lo que vamos a hacer, creo que Lightning, la hija de Sonic puede hacerle frente tiene todo lo que se necesita, además ya ha destruido a uno de ellos" dijo Tails.

"¡Vaya!, el propio Sonic tardo algunos días en destruir al primero… supongo que debemos confiar en ti Tails… escucha me he puesto en comunicación con los encargados de zona dos, están teniendo momentos más difíciles que nosotros, y últimamente no he podido comunicarme con ellos" dijo la voz del radiotransmisor.

"Lo sé, por eso no les he pedido ayuda, supongo que tendremos que apañárnoslas nosotros solos, está bien, una vez que repelamos a Neo Eggman enviare a Light a zona cuatro, seguro que les será de gran ayuda" dijo Tails.

"Gracias Tails, seguro que si, por nuestra parte seguiremos manteniendo a Neo Eggman a raya, como nuestra zona está más cerca de su base central en zona uno a nosotros y a zona dos nos toca el peor castigo" dijo la voz del radio transmisor.

"Muy bien, te mantendré informado, avisa a zona dos de nuestros avances" dijo Tails.

"Claro que sí, y Tails…" dijo la voz del radiotransmisor.

"¿Si?" preguntó Tails.

"Cuida mucho de esa chica, estimaba mucho a su madre, es casi como si fuera una sobrina, ja, ja, ja, ¡nos vemos!" dijo la voz del radiotransmisor.

"Claro que sí, nos vemos, corto la comunicación" dijo Tails para después apagar el radiotransmisor.

"¿Cómo están en zona cuatro?" pregunto Cream mientras se acercaba a Tails con su cena.

"Cream, no creí que estuvieras aquí" dijo Tails.

"Vine a traerte tu cena, como no venias, todos hemos cenado sin ti, los chicos ya se han ido a dormir" dijo Cream.

Tails se acercó a Cream, le dio un tierno beso, y después comenzó a cenar.

"Los encargados de zona cuatro hacen todo lo posible por detener a Neo Eggman, pero parece que está en todas partes, es capaz de llevar la batalla a varios lugares" dijo Tails.

"Si, no por nada tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 350" dijo Cream.

"Y, ¿qué tal te llevas con Jun?" preguntó Tails.

"Es un chica muy especial, ji, ji, ji, me recuerda a alguien igual de testarudo" dijo Cream mientras reía.

"Ja, ja, ja, ¿es la misma persona en que estoy pensando?" preguntó Tails.

"Sí, estoy segura de que harán un gran equipo" dijo Cream.

"Al principio creí que no sería una buena idea que nos ayudara a luchar contra Neo Eggman, tiene motivos personales contra él" dijo Tails.

"No debes preocuparte más por eso" dijo Cream.

"Ya veo, así que has despejado su mente del odio que sentía hacia Neo Eggman" dijo Tails.

"Si, así es" dijo Cream.

Tails y Cream estuvieron un rato en el garaje, mientras Tails comía.

"Mañana construiré otro avión, así que estaré algo ocupado, las murallas del pueblo ya están preparadas, y podrán repeler cualquier ataque de Neo Eggman" dijo Tails.

"¿Neo Eggman ha tenido movimientos?, ¿no hizo nada durante el día de hoy?" preguntó Cream.

"No, según me informaron hoy estuvo en zona uno, parece que prepara algo, quizá los Z-Gears restantes estaban siendo preparados en zona uno, por lo que tenemos que estar preparados desde el día de mañana ante cualquier posible ataque" dijo Tails.

"Aún no puedo creer que vaya a usar ese mismo plan de hace años, ¿Por qué cree que esta vez tendrá éxito?" preguntó Cream.

"No lo sé, quizá sea porque Sonic no está, pero aun así ya sabemos cómo detenerlo, debemos asegurarnos de que al momento de destruir un Z-Gear Neo Eggman no obtenga el Spirit Gear que se encuentra en el interior" dijo Tails.

"Nunca entendí eso, ¿para qué crear robots con esos engranes si desde un principio podía usarlos para construir la Z-Zone?" preguntó Cream.

"Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora lo comprendo, Neo Eggman sabe, que a pesar de que sus Z-Gears son muy fuertes, serán destruidos por nosotros, sin embargo el diseño los Spirit Gears, estos engranes ganan energía de combate del robot en que están, por eso cuando los robots son destruidos los engranes ganan su color, porque están llenos de energía, la que utilizara para atacar al planeta desde la Z-Zone" dijo Tails.

"Ya entiendo… si tan solo hubiéramos sabido eso antes, habríamos podido detener a Neo Eggman hace trece años… y…" dijo Cream triste.

"No tiene caso pensar en el pasado para lamentarnos, mejor debemos usar esa información para prevenir que eso pase en el futuro" dijo Tails mientras le sonreía a Cream.

"Tienes razón" dijo Cream un poco más alegre.

Después de platicar un rato, Tails y Cream decidieron ir a dormir; al día siguiente desde muy temprano Tails trabajaba en el garaje en el nuevo avión que tenía pensado construir, Cream cuidando del bebe Mach había salido rumbo al pueblo, ahora le tocaba a ella revisar los monitores y radares a petición de Tails, mientras que los chicos apenas se estaban preparando.

"Buenos días" los chicos se dieron los buenos días al salir de sus habitaciones.

Lightning se dirigió a la cocina, sabía que Tails y Cream siempre dejaban notas sobre la mesa; Lightning reviso la mesa y en efecto había una nota, por lo que la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"(Lightning, Cream ha salido a monitorear zona uno y yo estoy en el garaje construyendo otro avión, Cream les dejo algo para comer en la cocina, por el día de hoy no vengan conmigo si no es estrictamente necesario, necesito concentrarme en el avión, recuerda que Cream llamara si hay problemas durante el monitoreo, así que presta atención, durante el día de hoy practica tus ejercicios)" Lightning leyó la nota y le aviso a Max y Jun.

Lightning decidió quedarse en casa en caso de que Cream encontrara algo durante el monitoreo, Lightning respondería rápidamente, mientras que Jun decidió salir a la pradera para practicar un poco, Max la acompañaba.

"¡Hyaa!" Jun entrenaba con una gran roca que había en la pradera, daba ligeros puñetazos a la roca, causándole grietas.

Max solo observaba desde la sombra de un árbol, trataba de relajarse.

"¿No quieres entrenar conmigo?" pregunto Jun mientras se acercaba a Max.

"¿E-Entrenar?... pero… no lo sé" dijo Max nervioso.

"Vamos, seré suave contigo, además si vas a ayudarnos a Lightning y a mí a luchar contra Neo Eggman, debo conocer tus habilidades" dijo Jun.

"… Está bien" dijo Max nervioso mientras se levantaba.

Jun y Max se dirigieron a donde estaba la roca con la que practicaba Jun.

"Intenta atacar a la roca con el mejor de tus ataques" dijo Jun.

"Pero… se ve muy dura" dijo Max.

"Y lo es, pero solo hace falta que tengas un poco más de confianza en ti mismo, y veras que incluso podrías romperla" dijo Jun.

Max se sintió con más confianza de repente, adopto su pose de combate, solo se inclinó un poco mientras sacaba las enormes garras características de él, Jun se sorprendió al ver la habilidad de Max, sus garras parecían muy peligrosas.

"¡Haaa!" Max corrió hacia la roca, y con sus garras hizo dos cortes en la roca, pero no eran suficientes como para partir a la roca.

"Impresionante… eres más peligroso de lo que aparentas…" dijo Jun pensativa.

"… Por eso no me gusta usar mi habilidad… las personas se apartan de mi" dijo Max algo triste.

"N-No me lo tomes a mal, de verdad es increíble" dijo Jun.

"…" Max aún seguía algo triste.

"Escucha, sigamos con el entrenamiento, serás de mucha ayuda, solo hace falta darle dirección a tus ataques" dijo Jun.

"¿Dirección?" pregunto Max.

"Si, tu fuerza no está mal, no importa que tan afilada sea una espada, si no se maneja con fuerza y habilidad no servirá de mucho, ahora fíjate bien en la roca" dijo Jun.

Max vio la roca, tenía dos grandes cortes hechos por sus garras.

"Ya tienes la fuerza y algo de habilidad, por eso has podido hacer ese daño a la roca, ahora si desarrollas más tu habilidad seguro que serás capaz de partirla en dos, ya me gustaría a mí ser capaz de destrozar a la roca de un solo ataque, pero necesito más de uno para hacerlo" dijo Jun.

"Jun, ¿puedes enseñarme a mejorar mi habilidad?" pegunto Max.

"A pesar de que decidí tomar el camino del puño, desde niños en Hóuzi nos enseñan a usar la katana, aún recuerdo las cosas básicas y algunas avanzadas, si quieres puedo enseñarte todo lo que se" dijo Jun.

"Si, por favor, sería muy útil" dijo Max.

"Bueno, entonces empecemos, me podría servir incluso a mí como entrenamiento" dijo Jun.

Al norte de South Island, en zona uno, Neo Eggman se preparaba para salir, los Egg Pawn preparaban una enorme aeronave de cargamento.

"Porr fin mis Z-Gearrs están completos, me tomo todo un día, perro ahorra están listos" dijo Neo Eggman mientras salía de un balcón metálico enorme que estaba en una gran construcción metálica que arrojaba un montón de polución.

La máquina voladora de Neo Eggman se posiciono a un lado del balcón, Neo Eggman se subió en ella, y se dirigió hacia la aeronave de carga, una vez dentro de ella se dirigió a la cabina de mando, en ella habían varios robots formados únicamente por el torso, brazos y cabeza tecleando rápidamente en los ordenadores de la aeronave gigantesca.

"Si logrro conquistarr zona trres, conquistarr las otrras zonas no serra prroblema" dijo Neo Eggman mientras se sentaba en el puesto de mando.

La aeronave despego, salió a toda velocidad de la base de Neo Eggman ubicada en zona uno, dentro de la aeronave habían cajas metálicas gigantescas con símbolos muy extraños, eran once cajas en total.

"(Mis Z-Gearrs arrazarran con zona trres, y ni siquierra ese patético de Tails podrra hacerrme frrente)" pensó Neo Eggman mientras veía su monitor, en el cual se mostraban las siluetas y datos de sus Z-Gears.

La aeronave tomo rumbo a zona tres, la velocidad de la aeronave era sorprendente.

"Emperador Neo Eggman, los terrenos tácticos que solicito ya han sido analizados, ¿desea que alistemos a los Z-Gears?" pregunto un robot de mando.

"Si, pero solo alisten a Lunar Crab… mi plan requiere que un solo Spirit Gear sea activado a la vez" dijo Neo Eggman.

"Entendido emperador, alistando Z-Gear modelo 004, Lunar Crab… tiempo estimado de activación, veinte minutos y contando" dijo el robot de mando.

Neo Eggman dio una carcajada de maniaco, "(Segurro que crrees que sabes como deterrme Tails… ¡perro mi plan no es del todo igual al plan que acabo con el legendarrio héroe!... te esperra una desagrradable sorrprresa…)" pensó Neo Eggman.

Mientras tanto en zona tres, Cream estaba en la casa de monitoreo del pueblo, revisaba cuidadosamente las señales del radar, además varios habitantes del pueblo que usualmente trabajan allí, ayudaban a Cream a monitorear.

"¡Señorita Cream, algo muy grande ha entrado a zona tres desde zona uno!" dijo un habitante muy sorprendido.

"Desde zona uno… ¡toma una captura cuando se acerque lo suficiente!" dijo Cream.

"¡Sí!" respondió el habitante.

Todos en la casa de monitoreo estaban algo tensos, estaban a la espera de la captura.

"¡Listo, la captura ya fue tomada!" dijo el habitante.

"Envíala a los monitores de los demás" dijo Cream.

"Ya está hecho" dijo el habitante.

Cream abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la enorme aeronave que avanzaba por zona tres.

"¡¿Saben a dónde se dirige?!" pregunto Cream.

"En eso estamos, tratamos de triangularla" dijo un habitante.

"(Debe ser Nero… ¿pero que planea?... no será que…)" pensó Cream.

"Señorita Cream, no podemos dar datos exactos, parece que la nave tomara varias direcciones por toda zona tres" dijo un habitante.

"(Me lo temía… igual que en aquella ocasión… debo avisar a Tails y a los demás de inmediato)" pensó Cream.

Cream se levantó de inmediato, y tomo el intercomunicador que había en la habitación, rápidamente trato de comunicarse a casa.

*Sonido del teléfono*

"¿Huh?... debe ser Cream, ¿me pregunto si todo irá bien?" se preguntó Lightning.

Lightning tomo el teléfono.

"¿Si?" preguntó Lightning.

"¿Light?... ¿aún no termina Tails con el avión?" preguntó Cream.

"No, ha estado todo el día trabajando en él, ¿Qué pasa Cream te noto algo tensa?" preguntó Lightning.

"Light, Neo Eggman se ha decidido a atacar de forma definitiva a zona tres, avisa rápido a Tails" dijo Cream.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿p-porque lo dices?" preguntó Lightning.

"He monitoreado una enorme aeronave de carga, puede que en ella estén los Z-Gears con los que piensa tomar zona tres" dijo Cream.

"Grr… Neo Eggman…" dijo Lightning molesta.

"Rápido avisa a Tails, él sabrá que hacer" dijo Cream.

"Si Cream, cuídate" dijo Lightning.

Cream y Lightning cortaron comunicación, Lightning se dirigió rápidamente al garaje para avisar a Tails de la situación.

"¡Tails, abre soy Lightning, necesito decirte algo importante!" dijo Lightning mientras tocaba la puerta del garaje.

Tails abrió la puerta del garaje, tenía manchas de aceite en toda la cara, se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo blanco.

"¿Qué ocurre Light?" preguntó Tails.

"Es Neo Eggman, se dirige hacia zona tres, seguro que ya tiene a los Z-Gears de los que me hablaste" dijo Lightning seria.

"… Ya me lo esperaba, ya tengo un plan ideado para combatirlo, trae a Max y a Jun aquí, quiero que todos lo escuchen" dijo Tails.

"Si, ahora regreso" dijo Lightning para después dirigirse al prado en donde estaban Max y Jun practicando.

"Concéntrate… de esa manera podrás partir la roca, debes analizar su forma, y hacer el corte" dijo Jun, quien estaba sentada en un tocón cerca de Max.

Max se concentraba, intentaría partir en dos una enorme roca que tenía delante de sí, pero en ese momento llego Lightning.

"¡Chicos, es urgente, vengan conmigo!" dijo Lightning.

"Light…" dijo Max sorprendido, lo había desconcentrado.

Jun solo bajo del tocón, y asintió con la cabeza seria.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Max.

"Neo Eggman ha comenzado a moverse, Tails nos explicara el plan para detenerlo, les explicare todo con más detalle en el garaje" dijo Lightning.

Los tres se dirigieron al garaje lo más rápido posible.

"Ya estamos todos aquí Tails" dijo Lightning.

Lightning, Max y Jun estaban dentro del garaje, al parecer Tails ya había construido un nuevo avión de color azul, solo estaba dando unos ajustes finales.

"Escuchen atentamente" dijo Tails muy serio mientras se paraba frente a los chicos.

Lightning se sorprendió un poco al ver a Tails, era la primera vez que lo veía así de serio.

"Neo Eggman ha decidido atacar con todo su poder a zona tres, ha elegido atacarnos primero por una muy sencilla razón, ya tiene el poder de zona uno, zona tres esta al sur de zona uno, si se hace con estas zonas, como ya tiene a raya a las otras dos zonas, su siguiente blanco será zona cuatro, y le sería fácil ya que tendría más apoyo de las zonas que rodean a esa zona, que son zona uno y tres" dijo Tails.

"Es algo complicado" dijo Max algo atosigado.

"El punto aquí es que tenemos que detenerlo a toda costa, si nos invade, el futuro del planeta estará perdido, a partir de este momento nos espera una muy difícil lucha" dijo Tails.

Lightning y Jun se vieron la una a la otra muy serias, pero demostraban tener confianza entre ellas.

"Por alguna razón los equipos de tres personas son muy efectivos para derrotar a enormes ejércitos de robots, y ustedes forman un excelente equipo, un equipo de héroes, los equipos de héroes se forman por tres personas, cada una con una habilidad especial única, Light es capaz de correr muy rápido, Jun es muy fuerte y sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, solo haría falta que Max pudiera volar" dijo Tails.

"Yo… puedo volar… por un corto periodo de tiempo" dijo Max algo tímido.

"¿Eh?" Tails se sorprendió al escuchar a Max.

"¡¿Puedes volar?!" pregunto Lightning sorprendida.

"Si… pero es muy peligroso, por eso nunca lo hago" dijo Max.

"Pero, ¿Cómo es que puedes volar?" preguntó Tails.

"Mis garras sirven como hélices, solo tengo que girar sobre mí mismo, mi papá me mostro como hacerlo cuando era niño" dijo Max.

"¿Tus garras?" se preguntó Tails.

Tails chasqueo los dedos, "es verdad, es como en un helicóptero… muy ingenioso, pero, ¿puedes girar así de rápido?" preguntó Tails.

"Si, es mi especialidad" dijo Max confiado.

"¡Perfecto, entonces el equipo de héroes está formado!" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué tiene de especial un equipo así?" preguntó Lightning.

"Varias cosas, las habilidades de cada uno ayudan a fortalecer las debilidades de los otros, cada habilidad puede ser útil en determinadas situaciones, tu padre y yo formamos parte de un equipo de héroes hace muchos años" dijo Tails.

"No lo había visto de esa manera, ¡me parece genial entonces!" dijo Lightning sonriendo.

"Bien chicos, por lo que se ve, Neo Eggman intentara el mismo plan que hace trece años, si lo hace así, cada cierto tiempo aparecerá un Z-Gear diferente en una parte de zona tres diferente, casi siempre atacara lugares poblados así que den lo mejor" dijo Tails.

"¿Serán tan fuertes como el que enfrentamos en Hóuzi?" pregunto Jun.

"Si, todos son igual de fuertes, pero ustedes puedes destruirlos, ustedes son más fuertes, solo hay algo muy importante y crucial" dijo Tails.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Lightning.

"El plan es muy básico, cada que aparezca un robot, deben dirigirse a ese lugar y destrozarlo, pero lo más importante no es destruir al robot, lo más importante es, que cuando destruyan al robot, tomen el Spirit Gear que se encuentre en su interior, y si es posible, lo destruyan" dijo Tails.

"Ya entiendo, como el Spirit Gear rojo que Neo Eggman tomo de Solar Leo" dijo Lightning.

"Así es, Neo Eggman ya tiene uno, son doce en total, no importa que ya tenga uno si no puede tenerlos todos, por eso es muy importante que los tomen primero que él" dijo Tails.

"¿Para qué necesita esos Spirit Gears Neo Eggman?" pregunto Jun.

"Si tuviera los doce en su poder podría activar su fuerza infinita, con esa fuerza podría atacar al planeta, como casi lo logra hace trece años, por suerte Sonic lo detuvo a tiempo" dijo Tails.

"Debemos quitarle los engranes a como dé lugar" dijo Jun.

"Está decidido entonces" dijo Lightning muy confiada, "Neo Eggman, ¡prepárate, porque vamos a detenerte!" dijo Lightning mientras señalaba triunfante hacia el horizonte.

FIN DEL CAPITULO VI.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Perdón por haber subido este capítulo tan tarde, esta semana no me he sentido muy bien, estoy enferma :(… además de que ya es la semana final de exámenes, y este viernes viene uno muy pesado de historia universal, ay, ay, ay.

Les pido disculpas queridos lectores y lectoras… pero publicare el próximo capítulo hasta el siguiente lunes, hasta entonces :P.


End file.
